


Homefront

by Kawahime (RiversEnd)



Series: Teddybear Universe [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito is pissed..., Akihito now understands, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asami isn't sure what to do with that fact, Established Relationship, Family, Kidnapping, Kirishima is a bad ass, M/M, Minor injury to a child, OOC behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So is Asami..., Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversEnd/pseuds/Kawahime
Summary: After Akihito has met Asami's family, things seem to have settled down somewhat between the couple. The new domesticity, however, is short lived as a new danger comes forward to threaten and possibly expose the crime lords most valued secret.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, lovelies! Here is the beginning of the first of the multi-chapter fics that I previously wrote for this universe. For those of you who do not know this story, read, review! For those of you that are familiar with it, I'd love to hear from you again. Leave kudos if you want me to update more than once a week.

“Sir?” Kirishima knocked on Asami’s office door.

“Yes?” Asami replied, looking up from the files on his desk.

“I think you should see this,” Kirishima answered, handing him yet another file folder, not knowing how to approach the subject with his boss.  He knew the contents of the file.  He’d personally handled the investigation himself, not wanting to trust it or its importance to anyone else.

“What is it?”  Asami took the file from Kirishima with disinterest. 

“It’s Nakamura, sir.  It seems he hasn’t learned his lesson.  He’s moved to a different area and is trying to build power by extorting money from the local businesses.”

Asami sighed.  It had been a troubling series of weeks for him.  Nakamura had been trying to move in on his territory and even though he’d been given a “strong warning” to stay out of Asami’s way, it seems he was now in need of a more permanent form of persuasion.  Unfortunately, despite the fact that his was a relatively new group, they were strangely well organized.  Nakamura’s small numbers made it harder to track him down so as a result when he went to ground, he all but disappeared.  His newness also interfered with finding him in that no one knew where to look other than a vague area of Tokyo.  He also had someone strong backing him, though Asami didn’t know who that was.  When he found out, this unknown variable would have to be taken care of as well.  It was an insult to Asami’s pride as the reigning leader of the Japanese underworld that this pest wasn’t dealt with as of yet. 

Opening the file, Asami’s face hardened, his eyes growing murderously cold as he read through the list of businesses being harassed by the man. 

“Forgive me if I’ve overstepped my bounds, sir.  But I’ve taken the liberty to send some men to the area.  I’ve not told them why, other than they are to keep an eye out for Nakamura or his men and report back.  They’re not to engage for any reason.  I’ve also told them to dress in plain clothes so as not to alarm anyone.”

“Thank you, Kirishima.  You’ve done well,” Asami replied as he put down the file, anger clear in his golden eyes.  “Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and for tomorrow as well,” he continued as he stood up and walked to the window, gazing out at the late afternoon sky.  “Have Suoh bring the car around.  And get the other car ready and have it waiting for me at the apartment.”

“Yes sir.  Should I send someone with you?”

“No.  As long as your men are in the street, I have nothing to worry about.  Besides, I’ll not allow any weapons in that place.”

“Yes sir,” Kirishima said as he left the office leaving his boss alone with his thoughts.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

 


	2. One

 

Asami opened the door to his penthouse to find the place surprisingly quiet.  There were no video games being played, nor any loud music assailing his ears as he entered the house.  He knew Akihito didn’t have any jobs scheduled for the day, and he would know if his lover was out and about taking pictures of anything he shouldn’t be, so he should have been at home.  _He’s probably holed up in his darkroom_ , Asami thought with a smile remembering Akihito’s joy at the addition to their home.  It had been one of his best investments this past year.  Quietly walking down the hall to the room that had been set aside for Akihito, he peeked inside the door hoping to not get caught.  The room itself had been cut in half to make room for a complete, and fully equipped, darkroom for his lover.  As expected, the small “occupied” light that he had installed to the right of the cylindrical, rotating light-proof door was lit letting him know that Akihito was busy with new prints.  Smiling to himself he knew he was in no danger of being caught home at such an odd hour.  Akihito could get lost in his darkroom for hours.  And it was all Asami could do to be patient with the boy when he did. 

Of course, Asami had found out the hard way that he needed to be patient after having interrupted one of Akihito’s longer developing sessions.  That had been a disaster beyond all proportion involving an exceptionally verbose and swearing Akihito that included not only a threat to move out, but a threat to follow him on all his “business” dealings and release the photos to the press.  Asami believed there was no way for either to happen so he didn’t take his lover seriously until Akihito shouted at him “ _This is my business!  My work!  You don’t want me involved in yours, bastard!  So don’t you involve yourself in mine!  Now get the fuck out!  I have to redo this print.  Shit!  And I’d just gotten the contrast right.  Damnit!  Thank god it wasn’t the negatives that you exposed._ ”  It took Akihito the rest of the night to fix the damage that Asami had done, though Asami thought his lover had spent the night his darkroom just to make a point.  Just the same, it was a night without the warmth of his lover next to him.  Not to mention the frustration that he had been unable to release since he had been gone for a week and had been looking forward to a rather intense session that night after having been denied his young lover for so long.  It was awkward sleeping alone in his own bedroom again, and Asami made sure to never make that mistake again.

Smiling to himself, Asami left the room, and headed to the bedroom to pack.  If he was quick enough, he could be changed, have his overnight bag packed, leave a note on his lover’s pillow, and be out of the penthouse before Akihito knew any better.  Reaching into the top of the closet, Asami grabbed the familiar, worn out bag that he used for visiting home and set it on the bed.  Digging around in the back of the closet, he pulled out a pair of worn jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and a cheap overcoat in dark blue.  As he set about changing, his mind raged.  He would have to find a way to get Nakamura out of the picture and quickly.  He would never forgive the man for stepping into his territory.  Nor would he forgive him his other trespasses.  _I’ll make him pay dearly for crossing that line_!  It didn’t matter that Nakamura didn’t know that that line existed.  Ignorance was no excuse.  Having changed, Asami set about to packing his bag.  He didn’t need much, just a change of clothes for the next day.  Slipping into the bathroom to retrieve his toiletries, he was too occupied to notice the sound of the bedroom door open.  He exited the bathroom to find Akihito standing at the foot of the bed, his gaze shifting from the overnight bag to Asami. 

“You didn’t tell me you were going to visit your mother,” the young man said a little disappointed.

“I’m not,” Asami replied.  “This is a business trip.”

“Business?” Akihito questioned, his disbelief obvious in his voice.  “Dressed like that?  Don’t think I don’t know any better, Asami.  The only time you ever dress like that is when you’re about to go visit Inoue-san and the children.  Otherwise you would never be caught dead wearing something that cheap.”  Akihito crossed his arms.

“You’re not coming, and that’s final, Akihito,” Asami said firmly.  “Not this time.”

Moving to his lover’s side, Akihito asked “What’s wrong, Asami?” his eyes filled with concern.

“Nothing that you need worry about,” Asami replied, his voice cold with murder as he continued to pack.

“But I will worry about it,” Akihito insisted.  “Especially since you’re not telling me anything.”

Asami looked at his young lover and sighed.  Reaching out his hand, he ran it through Akihito’s hair and bent to kiss his neck, inhaling the boy’s scent.  He felt the boy’s arms wrap around him.  For a moment he wanted to lose himself in smell of his young lover.  It was an intoxicating scent that was uniquely Akihito almost overpowered at the moment by the smell of developer and stop-bath.  There was not a thing in this world that he would not do to keep the boy happy.  However, he had sworn to keep Akihito as far removed from the dark world that he lived in as possible.  It was his lover’s innocence and light that kept him sane and he would not jeopardize that for the world.  Sinking into the boy’s embrace, Asami felt the familiar reassurance as his stress began to fade.

“Please, Asami,” Akihito pleaded gently.  “Tell me what’s wrong.  This is so not like you.  It frightens me.”

“I can’t,” Asami spoke softly into Akihito’s hair.  “You know I don’t want you involved in my business.”

“This really is business?” the boy asked, still concerned.

“Yes.  I’m sorry, but you can’t go with me.”

Akihito sighed in resignation, then suddenly stiffened in Asami’s arms.  “Wait!” he hissed, pulling back from the older man.  “Business?!”

Asami nodded, wanting the conversation to end so that he could leave.  Akihito looked him over again, taking into account Asami’s choice of clothes.  “What the hell has happened?!” the boy demanded.

“Nothing I can’t fix,” Asami replied, his voice cold with murder as he continued to pack.

Akihito’s eyes grew wide in realization.  “I’m going with you!” he almost shouted, going to the closet to retrieve his backpack and a change of clothes.

“No, you are not!” Asami said forcefully as he yanked the bag from his lover’s grip.

“Yes, I am!” Akihito yanked the bag back.  “And you can’t stop me.  Remember I know where it is that you are going.  And if I can’t get Kirishima to drive me this time, I’ll take the damn subway.  And don’t you even think about tying me to the bed to stop me!” he threatened.

“I don’t want you involved!” Asami raised his voice.

“Which tells me that something bad has happened to Inoue-san, or the children.  And that means that I need to go as well!  I can’t stand by and not know what’s happening!”

“You do all the time.  What makes this any different?” Asami demanded.

“It involves my lover’s family!” Akihito shouted, surprising the older man.  Though the two of them had been living together now for well over a year, he had never heard the boy willingly admit that Asami was his lover.  “I still know what happens in your world,” he continued, “despite how hard you try to keep it from me.”  He began throwing his clothes in his backpack.  “And I’ve accepted that.  Hell, Hong Kong was enough to make me not want to ask about it.  But if this involves Inoue-san, and Miwa-chan, then I’m not going to just sit idly by and wait for a daily report!  ‘Dark world’ or not, I’ll not forgive anyone who lays a hand on your family!  And I’ll be damned if you try and keep me away!”

Asami stood there in shock.  When he first met Akihito, it was the fire in the boy’s eyes that held him captive and made him fall in love.  It was that same fire that ignited both his passion and his rage in equal measure at the beginning of their relationship.  He thought he knew everything there was to know about the fire his young lover possessed.  But the look in Akihito’s eyes proved him wrong.  Never before had he seen such intense emotion in those eyes.  Not even on their wildest nights when Asami felt nostalgic and tried to bring out the leather bonds to Akihito’s extreme protest in an attempt to spice up the evening.  The sight of it inflamed him, arousing him in a way he didn’t know was possible.  Cursing, he tamped down his lust.  Were it not for the situation at hand, he would ravish the boy on the spot. 

“Fine,” Asami conceded.  “But you do exactly what I tell you.”  He pointed a threatening finger at his lover.  “And make sure you stay out of my way.  Or next time I will tie you to the bed and leave you here.  But not before I fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit or stand for a week.”

Akihito smiled.  He knew that Asami would make good his threat.  If it weren’t for the fact that it involved Asami’s family, he would test just such a threat.  Though he would make sure his lover never knew he felt that way. 

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	3. Two

“I don’t see why you have to bring that along?” Asami sighed as he was driving, nodding to the teddy bear that sat in Akihito’s lap. 

“I though Miwa would like to see it again.  After all, she is the one who gave it to me,” Akihito replied with a small smile remembering the concern in Miwa’s eyes as she spoke to him about his ‘nightmares’.  Her words came back to him “ _Ryu-nii gave me one, once.  He said it would chase the nightmares away for me when I was sleeping... This is the one Ryu-nii gave me… It works really good_.”  For some reason he could not identify, those words sat heavily in his heart.  “Does she have nightmares often?” he asked his lover, though he wasn’t entirely sure that he would get an answer.

“She used to when she was younger.  Right after she was placed in the orphanage,” Asami answered in a low voice.  “But not so much now,” he continued in a more normal voice, though a bit controlled.  “Or at least that’s the impression I get from Mother.  We don’t really talk about it much.”

Akihito got the impression that there was more to the story than he was being told, but decided that it would be best to drop the subject for now.  One thing he had learned while he had been living with Asami over the past year and a half was how decipher the man’s sometimes erratic moods and when it was best not to ask too many questions.  There was the distinct feeling in the conversation that Miwa’s nightmares were a taboo subject.  His lover was already upset about this man named Nakamura, who ever that was, and that he had been threatening Asami’s family to try and extort money from the orphanage.  Akihito knew better than to add to the man’s troubles.  _I can always ask Inoue-san when he’s occupied with something else_ , he thought to himself.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Pulling up to the front of the orphanage, Asami growled murderously upon seeing the damage that had been done to the front of the building.  A broken, boarded up window stood out sharply against the dark red brick façade.  The yard, in which he had recently paid to have a small playground constructed for the children, was in shambles, its swings torn, the slide full of small holes as if someone had used it for target practice.  _I swear I will make him pay for this!  And slowly, too_ , Asami swore to himself.  

“Oh my god!” Akihito exclaimed.  “The children!  Miwa!”  Asami had hardly put the car into park as his lover shoved open the door and ran to the building, the teddy bear that had been previously in his lap falling to the ground outside the door, forgotten in his haste to see if those inside were unharmed. 

Deliberately, Asami got out of the car, trying not to show his desire to be inside as hastily as Akihito.  Forcing himself to calm down he carefully picked up both their bags, throwing Akihito’s backpack across one shoulder and lifting his in his other hand.  Closing Akihito’s door and making sure it was locked, he noticed the discarded bear lying next to the front passenger wheel of the car.  Bending down to pick it up, he dusted it off on his pant leg.  “It won’t do to leave you here in the street, bear-chan.  Your sister bear is inside and probably desperate to see the both of us,” he said softly.   Turning up the small path that led to the door, Asami walked to the door of his home, the only home he had know for so long other than the empire he had carved for himself out of the heart of Tokyo.

Taking a detour before he could enter the house, Asami walked over to the small fenced enclosure of grass and lifted the hatch for the gate.  Looking over the wreckage of the small playground he put down the bags that he’d been carrying.  Asami’s rage built to a new level.  _Thank god the children were all inside and asleep at the time.  If one of them had been hurt… no, them just being near is unforgivable._

The memory of his lover begging him to have the silly thing built rose in his mind, unbidden.  The playground had been Akihito’s idea, not his.  He never would have thought of something like this on his own.  “ _They need something other than just that patch of grass to play in, Asami.  At least some swings.  And a slide_ ,” his lover had asked him, his eyes lit with a childlike excitement.  “ _Please_!”  Asami had been more than happy to give in to his lover’s idea, happy that Akihito had accepted his past without so much as a second thought. 

No one, other than a select and very close few knew that Asami had been an orphan, an unwanted child that had never been adopted.  It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his background.  On the contrary, it was quite the opposite.  The fact that he’d built his empire from nothing was something he was rather proud of.  It was a testimony to his strength, to his desire to never let the circumstances of his life dictate his situation.  If he had learned anything from his childhood, it was that he didn’t need others in his life to be who he was or to get where he wanted to be. 

That was, until he met Akihito. 

Then his world turned upside-down.  Now he couldn’t imagine a world without the closeness of loved ones.  And now those loved ones had been threatened.  _Someone is going to pay for this!  In blood!_ Asami’s heart raged.

He was so consumed by his thoughts, that Asami failed to notice the sound of the back door opening and closing, or the sound of footsteps as they approached him.  Startled, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him from behind, a warm pair of hands coming to rest across his stomach and chest.  “That’s the second time you’ve snuck up on me, Akihito,” Asami growled as he felt his young lover burry his face between his shoulders, nuzzling as if seeking the same warmth that was given to him. 

“I won’t tell any one,” Akihito replied softly.  “Well, maybe Kirishima.  I’m sure he’ll enjoy hearing how a brat like me got the better of the great and mighty Asami Ryuichi.”  Asami could feel the boy’s lips on his back as he spoke.  Asami chuckled, sighing.  Reluctantly he admitted to himself that bringing the boy had been the right thing to do.  He had a calming effect on Asami that the man didn’t want to admit to, but needed most at the moment.  The two of them stood there silently, the one wrapped in the other’s arms, for several moments.  The unspoken words between them saying more than either could have said aloud. 

“Your mother is in the kitchen,” Akihito broke the silence, “making dinner.  She seems fine. But I doubt that woman would show any sort of emotion from this event in front of the children.”  Akihito laughed softly, his breath tickling between Asami’s shoulder blades.  “I can see where you get it from.”

“You know she’s not my real mother, Akihito,” Asami said softly. 

“Yes,” Akihito replied.  “But some things don’t have to be genetic.”

Asami laughed again, feeling more of his tension dissolve. 

“The children are all okay,” Akihito continued though he didn’t want to.  He knew Asami would want to know what he had found out.  “They’re a little subdued and won’t come outside to play, though I can understand that.  And Miwa won’t come out of her room.”

Asami stiffened at hearing that final piece of information.  Akihito refused to release his hold on Asami.

“She appears to be okay, but she’s built a nest for herself out of her bedding and several teddy bears.  She even pulled an extra futon into the room to add to it.”

With a sigh, Asami pulled Akihito’s hands from his chest.  Turning to look at his lover, he gently gave the boy a kiss on the top of his head.  “You dropped this,” he said, handing Akihito the teddy bear.  Without another word, Asami retrieved his bag from the ground and walked into the house.  He found his mother where his lover had told him he would, in the kitchen working silently over the stove, preparing that night’s dinner. 

“You didn’t have to come, Ryuichi,” the woman said with out turning from her work.  Akihito had mentioned to Asami after their first visit how unnerving it was that the woman could sense a person enter the room and know exactly who it was without having to see them.  Asami agreed.  He’d grown up with that unnatural talent of hers, and even now, as an adult and the most feared leader in the Tokyo underworld, he had to admit that it disturbed him. 

“I came because you didn’t call.  I wanted to make sure everyone was alright,” he replied.

“No, you didn’t,” the woman answered him, still not turning around but continuing her work.  “You came to settle a score.  I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you involved in this.”

“How can you say that, Mother?!”

Sighing, Inoue-san put down her cooking utensils and finally turned to face her son.  “I can say that because the police have already been here.”

“And what are they doing to correct this?” Asami demanded, gesturing towards the door he had just come through indicating the destroyed playground in the yard.  “Is their protection any better than mine?”

“No,” his mother replied firmly.  “But they know you, and they know what you are.  If they were to find you here, it would mean trouble for you as well.  I’ll not see any more of my children put into danger because of this.  Now go home.”

“No,” Asami replied firmly, receiving a strong and threatening look from his mother.  “I don’t care if the police find me here.  I defy any of them to stand in my way.  This is my family.  My home!  I’ll not see it defiled by some low-level, piss-ant yakuza.”

Sighing again, his mother crossed the kitchen and lifted her hand to touch Asami’s face.  “I love you too, son.  It’s good to have you home,” she said softly as she stood on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.  Asami returned her gesture with a hug, holding the woman tight, thankful that she was whole and unharmed. 

A sudden slap to the back of his head woke him from his relieved embrace.  “Don’t you ever tell me ‘no’ again, Asami Ryuichi,” the woman scolded.  Asami rubbed the back of his head.  The woman definitely hadn’t lost her touch.  “Now go and see your sister.  She’s in her room.”

“I know.  Akihito told me,” he said as he turned to leave.  “How’s she doing?” he asked though he already knew the answer.  This would be the second time in the girl’s life that he would find her buried in a mound of bedclothes after a traumatic event.

“Her nightmares have returned.  They’re stronger this time.  Though some of that may be due to the fact that she’s older now and the events seem more real than they did then.  Her child’s mind is growing up.  As a result the monsters are more real this time.”

Asami nodded, knowing that he need not say anything more and headed for the stairs and Miwa’s room.  Reaching her door, he knocked softly.  Receiving no reply, and knowing he wouldn’t get one, he slowly opened the door to find a large pile of blankets, and an extra futon piled on top of the futon in the middle of the floor.  They’d been arranged haphazardly, and poking out from the folds, forming an irregular circle, was a ring of teddy bears.  In the middle of the ring he could see a lock of dark hair peeking out of the folds of the blankets. 

Kneeling beside the nest he reached for the blanket covering the sleeping girl, careful not to disturb her guardian bears.  He pulled back the covers to reveal Miwa, still in her nightclothes clutching the pink bear he had given her shortly after he had brought her to the house to begin her new life as an orphan.  Her eyes were swollen from crying and her tear stained face needed to be washed.  Sleepily her eyes opened.  Noticing that she was not alone in the room, she bolted upright, clutching the teddy bear tighter to her chest before she realized who had woken her.

“Ryu-nii!” the girl breathed, her voice tired from crying and barely audible.  In a flurry of blankets and teddy bears, she dove for the older man, clinging to him with all her strength and crushing the precious pink teddy bear between the two of them.  Her face was wet with new tears.

“Shhhhh,” Asami said, stroking the child’s hair, attempting to calm her.  “It’s alright.  I’m here now.  I’m here.”  The girl continued to cry though it seemed now as if it were in relief more than in fear.  “I’m here,” he repeated.  “I’ll make sure the nightmares go away for good.  They can’t hurt you Miwa.  I promise.  I won’t let them hurt you.”  His rage boiling, Asami meant every word.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	4. Three

 

Akihito followed Asami up the stairs.  He’d watched the exchange between the older man and his mother with curiosity.  It was strange to see the man’s softer side.  If such a man could be considered to have a softer side.  He almost laughed when the woman slapped the back of his lover’s head.  _She’s probably the only one that could do such a thing and live,_ he thought.  Akihito knew that he could never get away with it.  _He’d tie me to the bed and…_ he refused to let the thought finish.  Asami didn’t need any reason to tie him to the bed and fuck him into unconsciousness.  From around the corner, he watched as Asami knocked gently on Miwa’s door before opening it and going in.  He felt like a voyeur watching the man, but he had to make sure that Miwa was all right.  Glancing around the door, he watched as Miwa flew into Asami’s arms, crying. 

“Shhhhh, It’s alright,” he heard the other man whisper softly.  “I’m here now.  I’m here…  I’m here…  I’ll make sure the nightmares go away for good.  They can’t hurt you Miwa.  I promise.  I won’t let them hurt you.”

Feeling even more guilty for peeking in on this private moment, Akihito adjusted the bags that he was carrying and headed for their room.  Dropping the bags at the end of the futons, he sat down.  Resting his head in his hands he sat for several moments lost in his thoughts.  He couldn’t believe that anyone could do something like this.  _She looked so frightened._   He shook his head.  “What was I thinking, coming here?  There really isn’t anything I can do to help,” he asked himself.  “It’s not like I can fight the bad guys or anything.”

“You know I wouldn’t allow that, Akihito,” Asami’s voice sounded from the door.  Akihito looked up to see the man standing in the door. 

“Asami!”

“Did you see enough?” the man asked, though Akihito couldn’t tell if it was disappointment in his voice or something else.

“I’m sorry,” the boy whispered, hanging his head.  “I just…” he hesitated.  “To see her like that, buried in a pile of teddy bears…” Akihito’s words faltered as he toyed with the bear Miwa had given him on his first visit, tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes.  “What kind of person would do such a thing?!” he demanded, looking up at his lover, anger shining from behind the tears that now flowed freely. 

“A dead man,” Asami replied firmly.

Akihito nodded.  Though he never truly agreed with Asami’s world, he knew that he had to accept it if he were to stay by the older man’s side.  But in this case, it didn’t bother him in the least to hear Nakamura’s punishment pronounced with such a cold, emotionless voice.  Hell, he wanted to pull the trigger himself after seeing such a precious little girl so tormented.

“Dry your face, Akihito,” Asami said softly.  “Dinner’s ready.”  And without another word, Asami turned, leaving Akihito alone to calm himself before descending to the dining room.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Dinner was a subdued event that night.  There was none of the normal laughing and joking between the children that Akihito had witnessed on his previous visits.  It wasn’t that some of them didn’t try.  It just felt forced.  No one had the heart to laugh in their present situation, though Inoue-san admitted that having the two of them there made a difference with the children.  _If this is a difference,_ Akihito thought, _I’d hate to see what they’ve been like before we arrived._   He found it difficult to eat, forcing down his food in small bites in order to at least clear the plate that Asami’s mother had dished out for him.

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, and the older children had finished their evening chores, everyone retired to bed.  “I think I’m going to go to bed myself,” Akihito announced after the children had left.  The lack of laughter in the house that evening had left him feeling drained of all energy. 

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Asami called after him.  “I want to put Miwa to bed first.”

Akihito nodded in response and slowly climbed the stairs.  Once in the room, he shed his clothes, pulled on a pair of sleep pants, and crawled under the futon.  He lay there for what seemed like hours, unable to go to sleep.  He was staring at the ceiling, trying to make pictures out of the small cracks in it when Asami entered the room.

“Did Miwa get to sleep alright?” he asked, watching as his lover shed his clothes as well, digging in his bag for the pair of sleep pants that he’d also brought along.  He sighed softly as he watched those perfect muscles flex and relax underneath the near flawless skin.  His eyes strayed toward Asami’s left shoulder and the small round scar that marred it. 

Without realizing it, Akihito had sat up, the futon falling into a pool of fabric around his waist.  Memories flooded his mind of the time Asami had tried to protect him from Fei Long.  He knew first hand the lengths Asami would go to in order to protect the ones he loved.  Since coming back from Hong Kong, he’d tried his best to stay out of trouble so that his lover wouldn’t have to go to such lengths for him again.  Since discovering just how deep his feelings ran for the older man, Akihito had no desire to put the man through that ever again.  He could still feel the emotion in those words Asami spoke that night on the deck of Fei Long’s ship, “ _Don’t toss my heart around any more than this_.”  That had been the first time he’d ever seen any sort of emotion break through the man’s usual cold, focused, stoic mask.  And now Asami was in a situation where he was forced to deal with those emotions again.  Before he’d realized it, Akihito rose from the futon, reaching out his hand to trace the scar on the back of the man’s shoulder. 

Akihito felt Asami shudder beneath his touch.  “Akihito,” the man breathed.  Slowly Akihito wrapped his arms around the man for the second time that day, trailing his fingers lightly over his lover’s bare skin as they moved around him.  “What are you doing?”

Standing on his toes Akihito closed his eyes and lifted his head to kiss that precious scar.  It was proof that the man loved him even if he didn’t say it.  He felt Asami turn around in his arms.  Pulling back slightly, he grabbed Akihito’s chin, raising it so that those piercing golden eyes filled his vision.  Suddenly he felt his lips claimed roughly as Asami closed the gap between the two of them.  Akihito fell into the kiss, surrendering himself to the other man.  Normally he would have fought the other man even though they had been together now for so long.  Not that he didn’t always want it.  It was just their thing.  But tonight he felt the need to open himself and simply embrace the man.  In the back of his mind he knew they were going to get into trouble, that Inoue-san would scold her son in the morning for being unable to control himself.  But Akihito didn’t care.  He knew that of all the possible ways he could comfort the man this was the most effective. 

Somehow they found their way to the futons, Asami covering Akihito with his well-muscled frame, raining kisses across his chest.  Akihito arched his back into those lips, a slight moan escaping his throat as he ran his fingers through the older man’s hair.  A large hand ran down his side, caressing his hip before finding its way under the waistband of his pants.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted their play just as Asami’s hand gripped Akihito’s member.  Akihito froze.

“Ryu-nii?” a small voice was heard through the door.

“Just a minute, Miwa,” Asami said.  His voice calm and controlled. 

_How the hell can he be so composed?_ Akihito asked himself.  He couldn’t understand how the man could just switch it off like that.  Fumbling with his futon, Akihio quickly covered himself, gathering its folds around his waist to cover his obvious erection.  From above he heard the soft chuckle of his lover as Asami rose to answer the door obviously not suffering from the same condition as he was.  He watched as Asami opened the door, revealing Miwa in her nightgown clutching her beloved pink teddy bear.

“Ryu-nii?” the girl questioned in a soft voice.  “Can I sleep with you tonight?  The nightmares won’t go away.”  Akihito could see the tears in her eyes.  He could also see the tension return to his lover’s shoulders. 

“Come here,” the man replied, reaching out his arms and lifting the small child from the floor.  Cradling her against his chest, Asami shut the door and returned to the untouched futon that had been laid out for him.  He pulled back the covers and gently lay the girl down between the two of them.  It didn’t take long for the child to fall asleep.  She curled up on her side the moment she came into contact with the futon, closing her eyes, still clutching the teddy bear. 

Laying down himself, Akihito pulled the covers around him as he reached for his own teddy bear, tucking it in the covers with him.  He tried unsuccessfully to not watch as Asami settled himself into his own bedding, an arm supporting the girl’s head as a pillow.

_Yes,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  _Someone is going to have to pay for this!_

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	5. Miwa's Nightmare

 

Asami couldn’t sleep.  Too many emotions were flooding to the surface of his normally calm composure for him to get any rest.  He hated lying in bed waiting on sleep to claim him.  Usually when nights like this came he would wake Akihito and fuck him, and himself, into exhaustion.  He hated admitting it, but the boy’s mere presence had a calming affect on him.  But tonight his usual release was denied him.  Looking to the small form curled beside him, using his arm as a pillow, he sighed.  Miwa lay between him and Akihito, right in the middle of their futons and unwilling to let go of him.  He wanted to roll over onto his side to at least get a better look at his lover, but the small child clung to him, small sounds escaping her lips.  Even with her precious teddy bear and him there the nightmares were still not at bay.  Gently he reached his free hand over and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.  As if feeling his touch, her whimpering subsided and she relaxed into a deeper sleep.

With another sigh he closed his eyes, the memory of the day he found her three years ago playing out in his mind unbidden...

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Asami stood in the wreckage of the apartment, anger burning.  _Who the hell did this?_ he raged.  He watched as his men carefully began cleaning the place, removing all traces of the violence that had occurred earlier that morning.  He didn’t know who was responsible, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Late last night he received a phone call from rather disturbed Morita Katsuro, his head accountant for Club Sion and his other legal holdings.  The man had sounded desperate to meet with him as soon as it was possible in the morning.  Asami didn’t know why, the man refused to speak of it over the phone but said that it was of the utmost importance.  Concerned, Asami had suggested they meet immediately, however Morita was unable to.  His wife, Miyako, was close to her due date and, as he didn’t know exactly when she would deliver, he was reluctant to leave her side in the middle of the night.  Grudgingly Asami had agreed but only on the condition that Morita show himself in his office first thing in the morning.  When the man had missed the appointment, which was in and of itself unlike the man who Asami knew to be meticulous in every detail, he grew concerned.  As a result, he had dispatched one of his men to check out the apartment and report back as to the situation. 

What his man found was most disturbing.  Looking around the now ransacked apartment, his eyes fell on the body of his dead accountant.  Morita would be a hard man to replace.  His attention to detail was why Asami had hired him in the first place to deal with his legitimate business dealings.  Keeping everything in order was one way to hide his side business, and he knew better than to have the same accountant work both sides of his financial holdings.  If Morita hadn’t been a family man, and a man of impeccable moral standards, Asami would have rather employed him to deal with his underworld accounts.  However, he knew that would be pushing the man past his strict moral code.  Not that it would help him now.  Asami’s eyes strayed to the body of Miyako, Morita’s wife.  She had in fact been close to delivering the latest addition to their small family.  Sadly, the child would never see its first breath.

“What have you found?” he asked Kirishima. 

“Not much, Asami-sama.  Whoever did this was looking for something specific.  Morita’s computer is not here, so we can assume that whoever did this took it with them.  However, I have sent a man over to Club Sion to check his office just in case.  While there, all of Morita-san’s files will be collected and delivered to your office.  If the computer is there I will have someone go over it as soon as it arrives,” the man replied calmly.

“Good.  And what of his daughter?” Asami asked.  He had only counted two bodies in the apartment.  But the body of Morita’s two year-old had yet to be found.

“We haven’t found her yet.”

Asami growled.  

The entire situation annoyed him.  He had worked too hard to build his empire to let something like this happen.  _But why would they target Morita?  He was a legal, legitimate employee.  He had no connections to my other business._   The incongruency of the situation frustrated him only more.  _What did you find, Morita?_  

Unable to stand still, Asami walked the rest of the apartment, observing his men at work.  They were diligently cleaning every trace of violence and wrong doing from the place.  Carefully, and discretely, Morita and his wife’s bodies were carried from the building.  The carpets were being torn up to be replaced, and the blood was being cleaned from what ever other surface it covered.  The rest of the mess was being picked up so the place would look as if nothing wrong had ever happened there.  Lost in his thoughts he found himself in the extra bedroom, the one room that hadn’t been touched by the intruders.  In one corner stood a crib decorated in blue and white.  _So they were expecting a boy_.  In the other corner was a pile of futons haphazardly laid out on the floor as if they had been simply shoved aside.  It piqued his interest.  Knowing Morita as he did, Asami knew something was wrong with the picture.  _If you want to hide something,_ he thought, _hide it in plain sight._   Kneeling beside the mess of futons, he slowly pulled aside the folds of the one placed on top.  He wasn’t prepared for what he found.

Staring up at him from inside the crumpled futon was a pair of terrified, dark eyes.  The small child shrank from his presence and began to wail, her incoherent sobs only made less understandable by her young age.  For a moment, Asami merely stared at the child, taken aback by the sudden turn of events.  It wasn’t that he disliked children.  He simply had no experience with them.  Nor had he any desire to.  Still, something in the frightened girl’s eyes pulled at him.

“Shhhhhh,” he whispered gently, to the surprise of both himself and his men.  “I’m not here to hurt you.  I’m here to help.”  Slowly, he lifted his hands for the child to see, palms up, fingers splayed to show that he wasn’t hiding anything. 

The girl’s crying subsided to muffled sobs, though Asami wasn’t sure if it was out of some form of relief or if she was wearing down, tired from her efforts.  Gently he reached out to the child, wiping the tears from her face with his thumb.  She shied away from his touch, but only a little.  “Mommy?…” the girl sobbed.  “Bad men…” her voice quit, her limited vocabulary and terrified state keeping her from saying anything more.

“Yes,” Asami continued softly.  “I know about the bad men.”  The girl only looked at him.  “I’ll find them.  They won’t hurt you.  I promise.”

With that, the girl’s sobs quieted even more.  Tentatively holding out a small hand, the child reached for him.  Nodding, Asami lifted her into his arms.  She curled into him trustingly and grabbed the lapel of his suit in her tiny fists.  After a moment, she buried her face in his chest, silent tears still falling from her bright eyes.  As he stood, he turned to see Kirishima behind him, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Sir?” he asked.

“I know where to take her,” Asami replied, giving the only answer Kirishima was going to get.  “Bring the car around.”

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

_Her mother placed her on her bed, bringing another futon over quickly._

_“Stay here, baby.  Don’t cry.  We’ll get the bad men to go away.  I promise.  But you have to be a good girl and not make a sound until I come get you.  Can you promise not to make any noise?”_

_…?_

_“It’s a game, sweetie.  Let’s see how well you can hide.  Don’t let the bad men find you, okay?  I’ll be back.  Now be quiet.  I’ll be back.  I promise.”_

_She was covered by the extra futon._

_It was dark._

_She was scared._

_She wanted to cry._

_She couldn’t cry.  She had to be quiet.  It was a game._

_A door opened._

_Raised voices._

_Yelling._

_Thunder._

_Something in the living room fell._

_A scream._

_Thunder._

_Something else fell._

_Silence._

_Voices._

_Footsteps._

_Mommy?_

_The bedroom door opened._

_Voices._

_Loud voices._

_Close voices._

_Mommy???_

_Footsteps._

_The door closed._

_Silence._

_The other door closed._

_She couldn’t sleep._

_She was scared._

_She began to cry._

_Mommy???_

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Miwa stirred in Asami’s arms, whimpering.  New tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she clung to his side, trembling.  Gently, he wiped the tears away.  _I swear_ , he vowed silently.  _One day, you will never cry again.  I will make the monsters go away.  I promise.  I’ll make them all go away.  Forever._

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	6. Four

Inoue began making her rounds before going to sleep herself.  All the children were already in bed and well into their dreams.  However, she had always made it a point to check on each of her children before turning in herself, making sure that each was still where they belonged.  She used to think it was just the foolish whimsy of an old woman, but after recent events, it became more than that.  She needed to see them, to see that they were indeed safe and unharmed.  Of course, she would never let any of them know she was worried, or that the recent visits she’d received by Nakamura’s thugs followed by the sudden and violent destruction of their play area had disturbed her to her very core.  She had to remain strong for the children. 

Closing the door in front of her she moved to the next, sadness in her eyes.  Miwa had been hit the hardest by recent happenings.  It brought to the surface memories that her young mind had buried far away.  Opening the door, her heart froze for a moment at the sight of the empty futon, covers thrown back.  A slow smile crept across her face.  She knew exactly where the girl had disappeared.  And there was one child in particular that she could not allow to know just how worried she was.  Closing the door, she went to the last door of her rounds.  Slowly opening it so as to not wake up its occupants, she peeked inside, her smile growing at what she saw. 

Lying in the middle of a pair of futons was Miwa holding her precious pink teddy bear curled up to Asami, her small head pillowed on his arm as it wrapped around her holding her close.  On the other side of her was Akihito lying on his side.  He had his arm draped around Asami’s waist, or at least it looked like he had tried to wrap it around him.  Miwa, however, was in the way.  As a result, Akihito’s hand reached only to the man’s stomach.  His leg wrapped over the older man’s.  She held back a small laugh.  _So she’s upgraded her teddy bears_ , the old woman laughed.  _Much better than a pile of futons._   Closing the door as quietly as possible she turned down the hall.  She would sleep well tonight.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Asami listened as the door to their room shut letting his muscles relax.  He knew it was his mother who was checking on them but old habits were hard to break.  He woke up the moment the doorknob turned.  He didn’t, however, want to let her to know that she’d woken him.  Besides, Miwa had finally settled into a deep, dreamless sleep.  _So the old woman’s more worried than she lets on,_ he thought to himself, laughing silently.  _Akihito was right._   Adjusting his position he attempted to make himself more comfortable.  A difficult task considering how pinned down his body was what with Miwa still clutching at his side and Akihito snuggling as best he could with the small girl separating the two of them.  Laying his hand over his lover’s, he silently thanked the younger man for insisting on coming with him.  Though he would never say it out loud he was grateful his boy showed such concern for his family.  His dedication, and his anger at the situation, said more of his love for Asami than he knew the boy would ever admit to.  Thinking of his lover, and what he would do to the boy once they were back home and not disturbed, he slowly relaxed and drifted back to sleep.

Breakfast in the morning was just as silent as dinner was the night before.  Afterwards, none of the children went out to play.  Instead, they played in the large main room that took up most of the downstairs.  It wasn’t long before a small group of men, dressed in cheap suits entered loudly from the front door.

“Children go up stairs,” Inoue said firmly.  None of them argued.  They quickly and quietly filed up the stairs, worried looks on all their faces.  Miwa was the last to go, reluctantly leaving Asami’s side. 

“Ryu-nii?” she questioned fearfully.

“It’s okay.  They won’t hurt anyone.  I promise.”  The little girl nodded and slowly made her way to the stairs.

As Miwa left the room, all eyes turned to the men who had just entered.  The atmosphere in the room grew tense.  Though Asami did not regret his decision to not bring his gun with him, there was a small part of him that missed the security of its cold metal resting at his side.

“What do you want?” Inoue asked, annoyed.  “I told you that your boss is mistaken.  We have no wealthy patron, and we have no money to pay him for your ‘protection’.  What little we have is wrapped up in keeping the children clothed and fed.”

“Really?” one of the men said, doubtfully.  “If you have nothing, then how are we to protect this place?”

“We have no need of your protection,” Inoue replied, her annoyance growing.

“Is that so?” the same man said as he began walking around the room.  As he walked, he surveyed the room, occasionally picking up something; a picture, a trinket made by one of the children.  Coming to the vase of flowers set on one of the side tables he let it slip.  It crashed to the floor shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces, flowers and water pooling at the base of the table. 

Asami stiffened at this.  At the moment there was nothing he could do.  He knew these men had no idea who he was.  And he wanted to keep it that way.  If they discovered his identity it would only draw his mother and the children into his dark world.  He had to prevent that from happening at all costs.  It took all his strength and concentration just to remain seated next to Akihito and not pound the man into the carpet.

“Are you sure you want to refuse our protection, Inoue-san?” the man continued.  “After all, this neighborhood is no longer a safe place for children to play.  Surely you wouldn’t want one of them to accidentally suffer the same fate as that pathetic thing you call a playground, now would you?”

It was all Asami could take.  “Don’t you even think about touching the children!” he growled, rising from the couch. 

“And what exactly do you plan on doing to stop that?” the man questioned.

Asami said nothing.  He still had to play this as if he wasn’t the most powerful and feared man in the Japanese underworld.  Instead he merely glared at the man standing across the room from him.

“That’s what I thought,” the man replied as he crossed the room to stand in front of Asami.  “A pathetic man like you can do nothing.”  He looked Asami up and down, frowning at the man before him.  “What are you?” he continued.  “Some pathetic orphan come home to visit his mother?  An unwanted child who had nowhere else to go?  Or are you some bastard child that was thrown away?”

“Don’t you talk about Ryu-nii like that!” a small voice shouted from the foot of the stairs.  Asami’s eyes flew its source to see Miwa flying across the room, her small fists rising in anger as she launched herself at the man standing before him.  “I won’t let you hurt Ryu-nii like that!  You don’t know him!” her hands beating at the man around the waist.

“Shut up, brat!” he shouted.  Drawing back his hand he struck Miwa across the temple sending her sailing through the air to land several feet away crumpled on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.

Time slowed.  Asami flew into a rage.  He was going to murder the man in front of him with his bare hands.  He took a step forward fist clenched.

“Ryuichi.”  A calm voice broke through his anger.  Asami stopped dead.  He knew that voice, but never before had it called his name.  Not even in the throes of passion had he heard his name spoken from those lips.  It was enough to break through his rage bringing a small sense of calm.  He turned to look at Akihito in disbelief only to hear his name called again.  “Ryuichi,” his lover said firmly but gently as he shook his head.  Gazing into those bright, angry eyes Asami came to his senses.  Yes, he wanted to murder this man.  But he was unarmed and out numbered.  It would gain him nothing if he acted rashly at the moment and it would bring danger to the children.  Nodding to Akihito he turned and went to Miwa, kneeling beside her crying form and wrapping her in his arms.  She clung to him like she did three years ago when he had lifted her from the pile of futons in her parents’ home. 

“That’s right,” the man said looking down on Asami with contempt.  “You should know your place and stay there where you belong.  On your knees.”

Asami’s rage threatened to break through his much strained control.  Occupied as he was with Miwa he was unable to do anything but continue kneeling.  Before he could reply Akihito stood, advancing on the man, a murderous glint in his eyes.  Asami watched in stunned silence.  _What is he doing?_ he thought.  _He can’t seriously be thinking of challenging them?_

“And what exactly are you going to do?” the man asked, glaring at Akihito.

“Nothing,” Akihito replied calmly.  “Yet.”  His voice threatened murder.  “But if you touch a child in this house again, I promise you, you will not make it out that door alive.”

“And how do you plan on accomplishing that?” the man asked in disbelief.

Akihito refused to answer.  He knew Asami had men stationed in the street outside.  He also knew that they were ready for action.  All they needed was but a word from their boss and these low life thugs would be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly.  Instead, he stood there, glaring at the man through narrow eyes, a smirk playing knowingly across his lips. 

Asami’s eyes widened at the sight.  Was this really his Akihito?  It was as if another man stood before him in place of his lover.  There was a fire blazing in his eyes that rivaled any other fire he had seen in them before, a fire that exuded power and destruction.  The sight of it inflamed him.  He knew he shouldn’t be aroused in a situation like this, but the sight of what stood before him was absolutely stunning.  It was by far one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  It was also one of the most moving.  It stirred in him emotions that he thought buried long ago as a child in this house.  He knew he loved Akihito, though he never said it out loud.   And he knew Akihito loved him.  But until this moment he didn’t know just how far, how deep, that love went.  The other man standing before them had been right in one thing.  He was an unwanted child.  For reasons he could never comprehend no one had wanted to adopt him.  He’d spent his entire childhood living in this house alone and had come to believe that he didn’t need anyone.  Nor did need their love or their protection.  As a result he let no one into his closed off heart.  The only exception had been Inoue, who he had taken to calling mother not out of love, but out of respect for her determination and unrelenting personality that refused to leave him alone in his dark thoughts.  Then he found Akihito and fell in love with the thrill of the chase and the fight.  At times he doubted Akihito’s love for him.  Something in the way the boy always fought him made him think Akihito was staying with him out of resignation.  But there he was, eyes blazing, determined to protect Asami and his family.  Asami needed no more proof of the boy’s love than that.

“I want you to arrange a meeting for me,” Akihito finally spoke, breaking through Asami’s thoughts.  “A meeting between your boss and myself.”

_What the hell are you thinking, Akihito?_ Asami’s mind raced.

“And why should I do that?” the man asked.

“Your boss wants money?  Right?” Akihito responded.

The room went silent; the only sounds to be heard were Miwa’s muffled sobs as she continued to cry into Asami’s chest.

“You?” the man asked doubtfully taking in Akihito’s appearance.  “And who the hell are you?”

“Asami,” Akihito replied calmly, the fire in his eyes still burning at a fever pitch.  “Asami Akihito.” 

Asami’s heart raced at the sound of his name.  _What the hell does he think he’s doing?  Using my name?_   Though he had to admit he liked the sound of his name paired with Akihito’s, it was a dangerous game to play.  If word got around it would spell danger for the young photographer.  Not to mention that in this situation it would possibly bring an end to his secret, a secret that he’d kept hidden from the entire world for so long because he didn’t want to bring Inoue or the children into his dark world.  He didn’t want his enemies to know he had a family that he cared for.

“Hmph,” the man still looked doubtful. 

“Look,” Akihito continued.  “You can either take my word or not.  Either way, you’re leaving this house and never returning.”

After a lengthy discussion it was decided that Akihito would meet with Nakamura at an address that Akihito would provide.  The money would be brought but only exchanged after negotiations regarding their leaving the orphanage alone.  Asami didn’t like the idea of his lover meeting with anyone shady in the middle of the night.  He wanted nothing more than to take over the conversation but once Akihito had opened his mouth there was nothing he could do about it.  His interfering and changing the story would only lessen Akihito’s already shaky credibility with these men.  That, and they probably wouldn’t believe him since Akihito had already laid the foundation of his story.  Anything contradictory at this point would bring more harm to the children and to his lover.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

 “I want those men followed!” Asami growled into his phone.  “And don’t you dare lose them.  Keep a tail on them until I tell you to bring them in.”  Snapping his phone shut, Asami continued to drive through the streets of Tokyo, his anger seething.  He didn’t say anything to the boy sitting next to him.  For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words.  He honestly didn’t know how to handle the situation.  Part of him was angry with Akihito for taking such responsibility on himself and for putting himself in a situation more dangerous than he’d ever been in before.  The other part of him was becoming sentimental which was a new experience for him.  This boy loved him.  Asami knew that without a doubt now.  And the boy had put his life on the line to help protect him and his family.  It felt odd to have the tables turned on him like this.  He was the one that was supposed to do the protecting, not Akihito.  The boy was unsuited for the underworld and Asami had no desire to involve him in it anymore than he’d already experienced. 

Arriving at their apartment, Asami parked the car and got out.  Leaving the bags behind, he pulled Akihito from his seat and slammed the door shut locking the vehicle.  Without a word, he continued to pull the boy to the elevator and impatiently waited on the doors to open.  He still refused to speak as they ascended to their floor.  He was a mix of emotions.  He wanted to strike the boy standing next to him silently in the elevator.  He wanted to beat some sense into him and teach him a lesson about staying out of things he should not be involved in.  He also wanted to ravish him right there on the spot.  He wanted to return the love he’d been shown earlier that day and pound mercilessly into that lithe, supple body.  He wanted to be gentle.  He wanted to be ruthless.  It was a confusion of conflicted emotions that he was unable to sort out.  The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to fill that tight warmth with himself and claim what was his. 

The elevator doors opened and Asami pushed Akihito into the hall and towards their home. 

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	7. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was not going to post an author's note at the beginning of this chapter, but a small part of me feels that it may be needed. Especially for newer fans of this franchise. As you read, please remember that I originally wrote this years ago (after the conclusion of volume 5 - volume 6 didn't even exist at the time). So, at the time, we did not have the story as it has developed. The way this is written, Asami and Akihito are in a much more healthy place in regards to their relationship (hence the AU tag).
> 
> Also, comments are most welcome. I know that I suck at replying to them, but i truly look forward to your love and encouragement. I will try my best to reply when I have a little more time (outside of my busy work schedule) to personally let you know how much I appreciate you all for reading.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Asami shouted at Akihito as he slammed the door shut behind them.  “You gave that man my name as your own!  Are you out of your mind!  Do you know what that means?”

“Yes,” Akihito replied calmly, not giving any hint of being disturbed by an angry Asami staring him down.  “I do,” he called over his shoulder as he left the older man standing in the living room and walked into the bedroom.

“Why did you do it?” Asami demanded as he followed his young lover into their room.

“Because I wanted to.  Is it a problem?” Akihito asked calmly as he removed his shirt and began removing his jeans, getting ready for bed.  “They needed a name.  I gave them one.”

Asami sighed in frustration running his hand through his hair.  He had trouble understanding how his lover could just disregard something as serious as this.  Then again, he was also distracted by the sight of his young lover stripping before him with no hint of shame.  Normally he had to fight Akihito to get him to remove his clothes.

“Why are you so upset about this?” Akihito asked, crossing the room unashamedly naked.  Reaching out, he began to remove Asami’s shirt, pulling it over his bewildered lover’s head only to throw the shirt on the floor behind him.

“If this goes wrong, they will find out that you are my lover,” Asami replied.  The lust he had felt earlier had not abated, and the feel of his lover’s hands on his waist as they undid his belt did nothing to help him keep focused on the conversation he wanted to have with the boy about his rash actions.  He was quickly succumbing to his rising desire.  _What the hell is he thinking?_ Asami asked himself again for the countless time today.  Only his curiosity prevented him from throwing the boy down on the mattress and claiming him immediately.

“And you don’t want them to know?” Akihito asked with a pout as he slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Asami’s briefs.  Hooking both his lover’s pants and briefs with his thumbs, Akihito slowly kneeled before Asami, running his hands down his lover’s legs, taking the offending garments with them as his fingers caressed his lover’s skin.

“Correct,” Asami shuddered.  What was with his boy today?  First his lover stood up to the thugs that tried to threaten his family this morning and now he was actively trying to seduce him.  Never before had Akihito willingly initiated their love making.  Even in their year and a half of living together the dynamic between them hadn’t changed much.  He pursued Akihito and Akihito fought.  He seduced and Akihito succumbed to his control.  It wasn’t supposed to be this way.  Yet it excited him.  It made him want more.  But he chose to wait patiently, if that was possible, to see what else his boy might have planned.

Having divested Asami of his clothes, Akihito looked up at his lover from his knees.  “Are you ashamed of me?” he asked.  He ran his hands back up Asami’s legs, past his groin teasingly but not touching it. 

Asami stared at the boy in disbelief.  “Do you honestly think that?”

“I don’t know what to think at the moment,” the boy said as he slowly stood to his feet, his hands on Asami’s hips.

“You are my weakness, Akihito!” Asami growled, staring into those lust-filled eyes.  “My enemies will exploit that.  They will use you to get at me.  I will not have you go through that again.”

“That weakness is your strength,” Akihito replied, as he pushed Asami towards the mattress.  “You are no longer alone,” the boy said kissing him deeply as he did.  Asami continued to watch as his lover, while claiming his lips, began to prepare himself from behind.  The kiss continued passionately for several moments.

“I no longer wish to stay beside you as a lover hidden in the shadows,” Akihito said as he broke the kiss, pushing Asami back into the pillows and shifting his position to place Asami’s hips between his knees.

Asami eyes widened at the sound of those words.  _What does he mean by that?  It can’t be what it sounds like.  Not after all this._  

“What I wish,” Akihito leaned forward, whispering in Asami’s ear, biting down on his earlobe.  Asami hissed at the sudden sharp pain.  Akihito leaned back, running his hand down his lover’s chest.  “Is to stay by your side forever,” Akihito continued, wrapping his hand around Asami’s straining erection, positioning at his entrance.  Slowly, he began to lower himself onto the man enveloping him in the warmth he’d been craving.  “I want to let the world know who I belong to,” Akihito said breathily.  By time he had finished speaking, he had fully seated himself on Asami, burying the man completely to the hilt.  “I am already bound to you, Asami,” the boy said as he leaned forward again, this time to place a kiss on his lover’s lips, raising his hips as he moved.  The friction the movement created was slow and sweet.  It was all Asami could do to maintain his control, a slight moan escaping his throat.  “Irrevocably bound,” Akihito continued as he lowered his hips again and then proceeded to set a slow, deliberate and brutally teasing pace as he rocked back and forth, driving Asami to his limit.  “I’ll follow you to the very pits of Hell and fight the Devil himself to stay by your side.” 

Asami could only stare at the sight before him as Akihito rocked back and forth, his eyes burning with desire.  There was only one thing that would make this moment completely perfect.  “Call my name, Akihito,” Asami said with a breathy voice.

“Asami,” the boy moaned as he picked up the pace, his hips rocking faster.

“No,” Asami insisted, sliding his hands up his lover’s thighs to his hips and taking back control.  “You wish to be acknowledged as my lover,” he wrapped his hands around the base of Akihito’s member, keeping him from his completion.  “Then call to me as a lover, Akihito,” he demanded.

A smirk played across Akihito’s lips as he ran his hands over Asami’s chest and he leaned forward yet again.  He kissed Asami’s neck just below his ear, pulling at the flesh with his lips he nipped at the sensitive skin leaving a small red patch behind and whispering into Asami’s ear.

“I love you, Ryuichi.”

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	8. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the bad guy is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!
> 
> Though I am truly sorry... I have no excuse. The entire story has already been written. (Has been for so long) All I can say is life... yeah... life. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to post.

 

 

Asami woke to gaze down at the sleeping figure lying securely against his chest.  He was still in shock over the night’s events.  His boy had freely given himself over to his touch.  And though he had nearly passed out, somehow Akihto had managed to hold on to consciousness long enough to wrap his arms firmly around Asami, laying his head on Asami’s chest before exhaustion claimed him.  The boy remained there the rest of the night and refused to let go his hold on the older man.  Occasionally his hand would move, a brief, light caress to Asami’s chest.  Or he would rouse, not quite all the way from his peaceful slumber, only to breathe Asami’s name, snuggle closer to his lover draping a leg across both of Asami’s as he settled into a deeper sleep effectively pinning Asami to the bed.  It was a wonder he got any sleep at all that night.  Asami knew that if he truly wanted to, he could dislodge himself from his young lover’s embrace, but he didn’t want to.  He had no desire to leave what was, for once, freely being given as his mind drifted back to the night’s events and those four, very unexpected words. 

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

_“I love you, Ryuichi.”_

_Asami couldn’t believe his ears.  He had wanted to hear his name spoken as it had been earlier that day, only he wanted to hear it spoken with the passion he saw before him now as his boy rode him like he never had before.  But surprisingly his name hadn’t been called out in the throes of passion.  It wasn’t the screaming moan he ripped from his young lover’s throat each time he took him.  It was calm.  It was composed.  Of all the things Akihito should be feeling at the moment, it wasn’t supposed to be that.   Akihito was supposed to be driven by the same lustful frenzy that was consuming him.  Asami looked again into those passion-filled eyes that sat above him, now gazing down full of intense emotion.  In them he saw something he had never noticed before.  It was more than lust.  It was more than passion.  What they held was the power of those words spoken, not in the heat of a moment, but in pure and honest truth._

_Akihito was finally his, completely and wholly._

_Asami found himself looking into his boy’s very soul, and it belonged to him.  Without warning he threw Akihito down to the mattress, pinning the boy beneath him.  With a low, feral growl escaping his throat, Asami plunged deeper into his lover’s tight, warm recess rocking him to his very core._

_“Ahhhh!”  Akihito screamed, throwing his head back into the covers of the bed as his back arched._

_“That’s right,” Asami growled.  “You belong to me,” he continued, picking up the pace, his thrusts growing harder, deeper.  “And only me.”  He rocked fiercely against young lover, reveling in the tightness of Akihito’s most secret place.  He knew beyond any doubt that he was the only one to have seen it, to have used it.  He’d spent countless days trying to possess it.  Yes, he’d claimed it long ago.  But until this moment he’d never owned it.  The very thought of that drove Asami beyond his limits as Akihito wrapped his arms around his back gripping his shoulders, the boy’s legs tightening around his waist, drawing Asami in deeper._

_“Ryuichi!” Akihito moaned, his legs wrapping even tighter, his fingers digging into Asami’s shoulders._

_Asami groaned.  The pleasure was too intense.  He was losing his control all because of a single word and that was so unlike him.  Hearing his first name called in such a breathy voice brought him to a new level arousal he’d not felt before.  It was mind blowing.  Giving in to the moment, Asami continued to thrust deep into his lover’s tightening passage.  Raising Akihito’s hips for a better angle, he ruthlessly pounded away as his frenzy grew in intensity._

_“RYUICHI!” Akihito screamed as he came.  The force of his orgasm pulled him from the mattress as he arched his back, his hips thrusting back into Asami as he pulled his legs tighter if that was even possible, his nails scoring the older man’s shoulders._

_The pleasure of the pain Akihito brought him threw him over the edge.  The burning of the ridges dug into his shoulders, the suffocating tightness of his young lover’s legs wrapped firmly about his waist, and the iron grip of Akihito’s passage as it clamped even tighter around his member forced Asami to his completion.  With a low, feral moan, Asami emptied himself into the body that had been so willingly offered to him._

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Asami’s cell phone rang, pulling him from the memory that had left him once again aroused.  Hearing it, Akihito moaned, burying himself further into Asami’s chest.  Reluctantly Asami reached for the offending phone, looking at the caller ID and answering it before it could wake his lover and cost him the warmth of the embrace he was still enjoying. 

“Yes?” he asked curtly.  “What have you found, Kirishima?”

“Nakamura has tried hard to cover his past, but his deception was less than flawless,” Kirishima began hesitantly.

“Spit it out, Kirishima,” Asami demanded.  “Don’t make me wait for the information I requested you find.”

“Yes, sir.  Forgive me,” Kirishima continued.  “It appears that Nakamura didn’t exist until three years ago, sir.”

“What?!” Asami sat up, not liking where the conversation was headed already.  Beside him, Akihito groaned, waking up at having suddenly lost the warmth of his lover.  He looked into those sleep-filled, questioning eyes.  “Go back to sleep,” he whispered as he placed a kiss on his young lover’s lips as he rose from the bed leaving a stunned, but compliant Akihito curled up in the covers.  Reaching for his robe, he covered himself before leaving the bedroom to continue the conversation.

“He’s Ishida, sir.  He’s returned.”

Asami was silent.  For three years he’d searched for Ishida.  And for three years his search, for all his resources, had come up empty.  “Are you positive?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.  There is no mistake.  It’s him.”

A long buried rage awoke within Asami.  “How the hell did you miss this three years ago, Kirishima?”

Kirishima cleared his throat.  “Apparently he used some of the money he embezzled from you to bribe some of the officials down at City Hall.  Once his name was changed, he dropped off the grid for a little over a year.  He resurfaced in Osaka as Nakamura.  Using the remainder of the money, he took over one of the minor syndicates there and gradually increased his power.  Recently he returned to Tokyo.”

“Obviously,” Asami interrupted.  “Why did he return?”

“He came back to finish the job, sir.”

Asami stiffened at the thought.  “I want you to send Souh over to the orphanage immediately.  Have him take half a dozen of his best men with him.  No one, and I mean _no one_ is allowed in that building.”

“I’ve already sent him, sir.  He should be there by now.  But sir…” Kirishima hesitated.

“What is it, Kirishima?” Asami asked.

“She’s not the target.  She and her family never were,” the other man replied.

“Excuse me?” Asami asked, unsettled by what that could possibly mean.

“Morita-san was only targeted because he discovered that Ishida was embezzling from Club Sion.  His death was supposed to be a message, sir.”

“A message?” Asami asked angrily.

“Yes, sir,” Kirishima hesitated again, though briefly.  “A message that you are not invincible, sir, and that even you can be brought down.  By working inside your organization as he did, Ishida was able to gain access to more than just your accounts.  He gained access to you, the organization, and how the organization works.  He plans on taking over, sir.  The orphanage was just to get your attention.  He discovered that was where you placed Miwa after he murdered Morita-san and his wife and thought it would be the best way to get your attention.”

Asami’s rage burned.  It was unforgivable.  Using children as bait to draw him out was an act of cowardice.  If Ishida wanted a fight, he should have brought it straight to him instead of drawing innocents into a fight that wasn’t theirs.  But something else in Kirishima’s voice told him that the man was holding something back from him. 

“What are you not telling me, Kirishima?” he demanded.

“Sir?” the man hesitated.

“You’re holding something back, Kirishima.  Don’t make me ask again.”

“Sorry, sir,” Kirishima continued reluctantly.  “It appears that before he found Miwa at the orphanage, he was looking for someone else to target in order to get your attention.  Fortunately, he was unable to gain any advantage in regards to Akihito.”

Hearing that his lover had been the initial target of Ishida’s crazed plan to take him down, Asami struggled to contain his rage.  “That is, until Akihito arranged a meeting with him,” Asami sighed.

“Yes, sir.  What do you plan to do about that?”

Looking through the still open bedroom door at his lover who had fallen back asleep, Asami seriously considered not letting the boy go through with the ruse.  However, as he gazed on the peacefully sleeping form, he thought back to the boy’s words and actions over the past several days.  “ _I’ll not forgive anyone who lays a hand on your family!  And I’ll be damned if you try and keep me away!...  That weakness is your strength…  You are no longer alone…  I no longer wish to stay hidden in the shadows.”_   He sighed, running his hand through his hair.  He knew there was no way he could keep Akihito from this.  The boy would throw a fit if he learned that Asami had kept him out of this in order to keep him from being targeted when, in truth, the only reason Miwa had been drawn back into this nightmare was because Akihito was unobtainable. 

“We’ll leave things as they are.  If we change things up now, then Ishida will suspect something is wrong.  Besides,” Asami chuckled, “the brat gave him my name as his own.  That is sure to draw Ishida out of hiding himself.  He won’t pass up a chance to meet my lover.  After all, he’s tried so hard to find him.  However, we have the upper hand here.  Let him think things are going his way.  We’ll move in once his guard is down.  In the meantime, prepare the warehouse for our guests.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

“And Krishima…”

“Yes, Asami-sama?”

“I’ll trust his safety to you.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

Closing his phone, Asami returned to the bedroom and his sleeping lover.  Careful to not wake his boy, he sat on the edge of the bed, one hand brushing a stray lock of hair from Akihito’s face.  “Do you have any idea just how crazy you drive me?” he whispered.  “You reckless brat.  Don’t you dare do anything stupid.  I can’t believe you’ve tossed my heart around this much as it is.”  Leaning over to steal a kiss from Akihito’s lips, Asami rose from the bed and headed towards the shower.  He would wake his lover when he was finished.  They both had a long day ahead of them.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

 


	9. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamura (Ishida) ups the stakes. Akihito finds out just how deep he's fallen into Asami's world.

Asami stepped into the stream of water and winced as it hit his shoulders.  With a smirk, he adjusted the temperature to be a little more comfortable.  He didn’t want to take long.  He knew his young lover was waiting for him, asleep in the other room. 

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Akihito woke to the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom and his cell phone ringing on the nightstand next to his side of the bed.  Reaching over with a groan, he grabbed the offending object.  Every muscle in his body ached pleasantly.  The memories from the night before came flooding back making him blush.  _I can’t believe I behaved like that!_ he thought to himself.  _I even told him that I love him._   That was the one thing that he had intended to keep to himself.  What ever had possessed him to confess, he couldn’t figure out. 

Looking at the incoming call, Akihito groaned again.  With reluctance, he sat up as he pushed the button to answer.

“Yes?  What do you want?” he questioned angrily.

“I just wanted to confirm with you the details of our meeting this evening,” the voice on the other end said smoothly.

“I don’t plan on changing my mind, if that’s what you’re implying, Nakamura.”

“I wouldn’t think of suggesting that in the least,” Nakamura continued.

“Then why the call?” Akihito demanded.

“I want you to come to the meeting alone.  No guards.”

“Excuse me?” Akihito asked.  He wasn’t sure he’d heard right.  _Did he just ask me to come alone?  As if Asami would let that happen._

“You heard me.  I want you to show up with out any guards tonight.”

“That isn’t possible,” the young man objected firmly.

“Make it possible,” the voice on the phone demanded in a tone that refused to be argued.

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Because I told you to, Takaba Akihito.”

“What?” Akihito gasped.  He tried to control his surprise, but it was nearly impossible.  _How the hell does he know my name?_ Akihito asked himself.  He was sure that Nakamura had no clue who he really was.  But if that had changed there was no telling what else the man knew.

“Don’t play innocent with me, Takaba-kun.  I know more than you think I do,” the voice said teasingly.

“If that’s true, then you know there is no way that I can show up tonight without anyone else with me,” Akihito challenged.  This had to be some kind of joke.  There was no way that Nakamura could have figured everything out in a matter of hours.  They had only set up the meeting yesterday.  There hadn’t been enough time for Nakamura to do a thorough check into his identity.  _Unless he already knew…_ Akihito refused to finish the thought. 

Nakamura chuckled.  “I see why he likes you.  Stubborn.  But at the same time obedient.  How do you manage to make that work?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the young man continued, hoping that what he suspected wasn’t true.  He had the suspicion that all of this was just a ruse on Nakamura’s part to draw Asami out into an open conflict.  _And I played stupidly into this man’s hands.  Damn it!  You fool!_ Akihito cursed himself.

“Oh?  You don’t?  Well I have a little girl here that would disagree with you on that point.”

Akihito’s mind froze.  His eyes flew to the bathroom door where he’d just heard the shower cut off.  He didn’t have much time and he had to make sure what those words implied wasn’t true.  “Let me talk to her.”

“And why would I do that?” Nakamura asked with mock innocence.

“Because if you don’t let me talk to her, how can I believe that you’re telling me the truth?” Akihito challenged, praying to whatever gods might listen that he was wrong in what he was thinking.

“Smart man.”

Akihito heard the phone move away from the person speaking.  Though it was indistinct, he could hear voices somewhere in the room on the other end of the line.  One, a very small voice, was in tears.  Akihito’s heart stopped as he heard that voice speak hesitantly into the phone. 

“Aki-nii…” Miwa cried. 

His heart broke to hear those tears.  _That bastard!  How dare he drag her into this!_   “It’s okay, Miwa.  It’s going to be okay.  I promise I’ll come get you.  I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said as reassuringly as he could.  He glanced again at the bathroom door knowing it would be only moments before Asami would come out.  He couldn’t let the older man know about this.  He was already enraged enough by the situation.  This would only serve to add fuel to the fire. 

“I want Ryu-nii,” she sniffled. 

“I know,” he said softly.  “It’ll be okay…”  The phone shifted and Akihito knew he was speaking with Nakamura again.  “You bastard!  If she’s hurt…” Akihito hissed. 

“I see I now have your undivided attention, Takaba-kun,” the man said coldly.

“One guard.  That’s all I can agree to.”  He hoped Nakamura would agree to his terms.  If he knew anything, Akihito knew his lover.  There was no way that Asami would let him play this out without at least one guard following him.  And there was no way that he was going to antagonize the older man by running off with out one.  Now was not the time for their cat-and-mouse games.

“No,” Nakamura’s voice was cold and decisive.

“Listen, I can talk him down to a single guard.  If you really know about me and who I’m with then you know that if I ask to go alone, he’ll get suspicious and have me followed.  Then your entire game would be over and you’ll be dead.”

Nakamura was silent for a moment.  Akihito glanced worriedly at the bathroom.

“Alright.  One guard.  But that is all.  No more.”

The bathroom door began to open.  “I have to go,” Akihito hissed into the phone.

“See you tonight, Takaba-kun.”

Akihito snapped the phone shut with annoyance and tossed it angrily onto the bed.

“Who was that?” he heard Asami ask from the bathroom door.

Not sure how much Asami had heard, and knowing that the man would see through any lie he presented, Akihito opted for a version of the truth that would satisfy his lover.  “Namakua,” he said bitterly.  “He wanted to make sure that I wasn’t getting cold feet.  He doesn’t want to be stood up tonight.”  Asami nodded.  “I need a shower,” Akihito continued as he rose from the bed.  “Is my suit still in the closet?  I’ll need it for tonight if I’m going to want him to believe I’m who he thinks I am,” he asked as he crossed the room.

“Don’t worry about that thing,” Asami said with a smirk as Akihito passed him on his way to the shower. 

“And what do you mean by that?”

“It means exactly what it sounds like.  You are going to wear a better suit tonight.  That poor excuse you have of one in the closet won’t even come close to what you need to make it look like you’re was wealthy as they think,” the older man said teasingly as he pulled his young lover towards him, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist.  “Now go take your shower.  We have things to take care of today before I can go to work,” he said as he placed a kiss on Akihito’s lips before turning the young man around and gently shoving him through the bathroom door. 

Akihito turned to object and was met with the closing of the door.  He stared at it as if he could see the man standing on the other side, that trademark smirk gracing those sensual lips as he reached for a cigarette.  Akihito chose to ignore the comment about his suit not being good enough and reluctantly turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to where it was just right as he stepped into the warmth of falling water.  _Damn it!_ he cursed as his head fell into his hands.  _How the hell did it end up like this?  I can’t tell Asami about Miwa or he’ll want to go in guns drawn.  Shoot now and ask questions later.  But if I hide this from him, he’s likely to shoot me instead.  Fuck!  Either way she’ll get hurt.  That is if she isn’t already…  I’m not strong enough to get her back on my own._   Tears fell from his eyes, mixing with the water from the shower.  _What the hell am I to do?_

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

 Asami shut the bathroom door on his lover.  Something was wrong in the boy’s behavior and he couldn’t figure it out.  He knew it had to do with the phone call Akihito received while he was in the shower.  But exactly what he didn’t know.  As he began to dress, Asami considered his lover’s behavior.  He knew Akihito was telling the truth about the call being from Ishida, though he didn’t know that was the man’s real name.  Asami could always sense when the boy was lying to him, and this wasn’t one of those times.  He was, however, sure that Akihito was hiding something.  If it weren’t for the fact that they had a busy day ahead of them, Asami had half a mind tie his young lover to the bed and repeat some of last night until the boy learned the value of telling the entire truth.  A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes?” he asked as he opened the bedroom door to find himself facing Kirishima.

“Sir,” Kirishima nodded.

Asami stared at his most trusted guard.  He looked absolutely terrified to speak the news he had come to deliver and that was not like him in the least.  The sight of Kirishima looking so disturbed unsettled him.

“What is it, Kirishima?” Asami asked firmly, trying to hide his frustration from the obviously distraught man.

“I received word from Souh.  He just arrived at the orphanage…” the man hesitated.  “And it would seem that Miwa-chan is missing.”  Kirishima looked his boss in the eye as he spoke the words he didn’t want to.  He knew what was coming next.  He felt it too, that burning rage deep inside that an innocent as pure as that little girl had been drawn into this feud between Asami and Ishida.  If you looked at it right, there was no way around seeing that Miwa had been a pawn in that man’s well-laid, convoluted plans to attempt to take over Asami’s empire.  He only hoped that he would be there to help deliver that man’s punishment for putting his employer and his family through this much suffering.  “We aren’t exactly sure,” Kirishima continued, “but it would appear that she was taken sometime late in the night.  Inoue-san checked on her before she went to sleep herself and she remembers seeing Miwa-chan asleep in her bed before turning in for the night.  I’ve already called all the guards together that were supposed to be on duty last night to _inquire_ as to how they missed this.”

Asami didn’t miss how Kirishima emphasized the word ‘inquire’.  He knew that the man had asked his most trusted men to handle the interrogations.  He also knew that those men had already been instructed to not go easy on those they were questioning.  The older man nodded, taking a minute to control his rage before speaking.  It would do him no good to take his anger out on his subordinate, especially one who continued to successfully anticipate his wishes as Kirishima did. 

“So he’s made his move,” Asami said quietly.

“Yes,” Kirishima responded.  “I still have men following Ishida’s.  As soon as they’ve found where he’s keeping Miwa they are to contact me immediately.  Until then they have orders to report back every half-hour regardless of how little new information they have.  And I’ve personally made it clear to them how important their errands are and that they are by no means allowed to fail.”

Asami chuckled slightly at hearing that.  Yes, there was a reason why he’d placed so much trust in this man for all these years.  Not only could he anticipate Asami’s decisions, but he didn’t hesitate to act upon that insight either.  “Thank you, Kirishima,” he said calmly though he couldn’t hide the murder in his voice.  “I expect you to keep me informed.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

“And Kirishima…”

“Asami-sama?”

“I don’t want Takaba knowing about this.  I’m afraid of how he’ll react knowing that Miwa is now involved in this mess.”

“Yes, sir.”

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introspection. Asami ponders the way things are changing between him and Akihito.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Akihito demanded. 

“Yes,” Asami replied with his usual smirk.  “As a matter of fact, I am enjoying this very much,” he chuckled at his lover’s obvious discomfort.

“Bastard!” the young man hissed at him. 

“Please, young sir,” a voice kneeling at Akihito’s feet spoke with reigned frustration.  “Please stop fidgeting.  I cannot get this fitted properly if you continue to move around so much.  I need you to stand straight and face the mirror.”

Asami chuckled again as his boy sighed and with reluctance, straightened his shoulders and did as he was asked only to continue glaring at him through the mirror.  “I told you,” the older man said, “that you needn’t worry about that old suit of yours.  You need something better suited to the role you are playing tonight.”

“But this is totally unnecessary…”

“Yes, yes,” Asami sighed.  “I’ve heard it all before.  This is unnecessary.  You don’t need a suit this expensive.  I don’t need to spend so much money on you.  You have no reason to wear something this nice.” Asami said mockingly from where he was seated watching as the fitting continued.  They’d had this conversation many times in the past.  And each time Akihito found some reason to refuse.  _“I already have a perfectly good suit, Asami.  Why do I need another one?  Besides, you don’t really need to spend that much money on me.  And I don’t have any place to wear something that nice, either.  It’s not like you’re going to take me somewhere with a ‘black tie’ requirement anyway.”_   At the time he didn’t understand Akihito’s words.  He thought his young lover was just being petulant and sulking. 

But now, in the light of last night’s rather passionate confession, Asami realized he’d never truly understood those words and had missed his lover’s meaning.  The older man shook his head.  _“How did I miss that?”_ he asked himself.  He was still in a state of amazement.  It took a lot to surprise him.  Yet last night, Akihito had managed just that.  It wasn’t entirely an unpleasant feeling.  No, he knew he could never make the same confession.  And he knew Akihito understood that.  Even though he understood, the boy had still asked to be treated more as a lover, not just in the bedroom, but in public as well.  Such a request showed just how much Akihito had come to trust him.  He trusted Asami enough to come out to the world, not only as a man’s lover, but as _his_ lover.  Yet he couldn’t help but notice that there was also a hint of doubt laced through the entire situation.  Why else would he ask to be acknowledged in such a way?  _Because he loves you…_ a small voice told him.  _Yes, I know he loves me_ , he answered the voice.  _But he obviously needs more than what we already have._  

Asami sighed.  The idea of worrying over something like this was tiresome and unlike him.  But he couldn’t help but worry.  He’d had his share of partners in the past.  In the end, however, none of them were worth forming a real relationship with.  They had been interested in him either for his money or his position, or both.  It was different this time.  Akihito didn’t care for either.  In fact, the boy had made it perfectly clear on numerous occasions that he disapproved of Asami’s position and power and that he didn’t need or want Asami’s money either.  Yet the boy still chose to be with him.  Was it pride to think he was with him because he accepted Asami for who and what he was?  _Why this is so damned difficult to work through?_ Asami cursed himself.  It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to have a relationship.  He’d just never had a reason to have one before.  For once, things were not solely in his control.  And that, more than Akihito’s love, frightened him.  He hated not being in control.

“Sir?” a voice beside him questioned.  Asami looked up to see a young woman standing to the side with a sizable collection of ties.  “You wanted to look at these.”

“Yes, thank you.” 

Taking the collection from her and pushing all other thoughts from his mind, Asami began sifting through the ties setting aside the ones that he didn’t like while keeping the ones that he thought would best suit his young lover.  He would deal with everything else once their current problem was taken care of. 

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	11. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set in to motion. Akihito leaves to willingly walk in to what he knows is a trap. Asami remains in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to move.

“Damnit!  Why the hell can’t I get this thing tied right?” Akihito cursed in frustration as he pulled the tie free of his collar for the fifth time.  “Shit!  The bastard makes it look so easy,” he mumbled as he re-threaded the tie through his collar.  Adjusting the ends to what he thought might be a suitable length his hands hesitated.  Before he could begin wrapping the longer, wider end of the tie around its smaller, shorter companion he heard a low chuckle from behind as Asami’s hands wrapped around his shoulders.  Akihito thought about swatting those hands away as they relieved him of the infuriating duty of trying to tie the damn thing but he was too frustrated with it to care. 

“Will you ever learn how to do this properly?” Asami’s deep voice whispered in his ear seductively as he began to tie Akihito’s tie for him.

“It’s not like I have a reason wear one of these that often,” Akihito replied frustratedly.

“Well then,” Asami continued to whisper in his ear.  “I’ll just have to fix that little problem, won’t I?” he kissed Akihito’s earlobe as he finished tying.  “But first, I’ll have to teach you the proper etiquette for wearing one.”  His lips trailed from Akihito’s ear to where his neck met his collar. 

“As if you are the one to be lecturing me about the proper usage of a tie!” the photographer said incredulously as he pushed away from the older man. 

Asami laughed at his flustered lover.  “I rather think that I am, in fact.  I know every possible use of a necktie,” the man smirked.

“Yes, yes,” Akihito sighed.  “I know just how well you can use a necktie, bastard.  But now’s not the time and you know it,” the young man fidgeted with his tie as he looked himself over one last time in the mirror.  He hardly recognized himself in the dark, custom tailored suit, his hair combed back in an attempt to look respectable.  “Ah…” groaning in frustration he mussed up his hair, letting it fall back into its normal unruly locks.  “I can’t do this.  The suit and tie are enough, but I’m not slicking back my hair.”

“You don’t have to do this at all, you know,” Asami replied.

“You know I do.  They’re expecting me, not you.  If I don’t show up, it’ll be trouble for the orphanage.”  Akihito turned around to finally look at his lover.  “I’m already committed to this.  I’m going to see it through.”  Advancing on Asami, he laid his hand on the man’s arm.  “I’ll be alright.  I promise.”  Standing on his toes, he placed a small kiss on his lover’s lips before turning to leave the bedroom.  In the living room Akihito saw Kirishima, Souh, and four other of Asami’s guards including Hayato, his personal guard waiting for him.  “What is this?” he asked.

“Did you really think that you were going to go alone?” Asami asked behind him.

“No,” Akihito replied.  “But isn’t this a bit much?”

“Not if it means your safety, Akihito.”

“Seriously.  It’s a bit much.  I’m not playing the role of some yakuza.  Just Kirishima should be fine,” Akihito suggested, trying to work Asami down to the one guard that he had promised Nakamura without sounding too suspicious.  “Besides,” the young man continued, “won’t your men be waiting outside with the _real_ message for these assholes?”

“Yes,” Asami nodded.  “But I’m still concerned about your safety.”

“Give it a rest, Asami!  I’m going to be fine.  I promise.  And you know it will raise their suspicions if I go in there overly guarded,” Akihito insisted.  _Damnit!  Just give in already.  It’s not like I can tell you why_.

Asami stared at his young lover.  Something wasn’t right.  He knew the boy hated being followed by his guards.  Even though shortly after he moved in Akihito had consented to having just one with him at all times he still managed to give Hayato the slip from time to time.  They boy said it was to keep him on his toes and make sure he was in fact fit to guard him.  Asami knew better.  He knew his lover chafed at the mere thought of not having complete freedom and having a guard on him interfered with that cherished ideal.  Which was why, when Akihito pulled one of his now rare stunts, Asami would let the boy go with only one night’s worth of “punishment” instead of more.  Though there were times he thought the boy did it just to antagonize him into a night of truly wild, rough sex. 

No, being guarded wasn’t the issue this time.  It was something deeper.  He could see it in his lover’s eyes.  _Does he know about Miwa?_ Asami asked himself.  _It’s possible.  Ishida did call him this morning to ensure that Akihito showed up as planned tonight_.  Asami thought over all that would imply.  If it were true, and Akihito knew about Miwa, then it meant that Ishida had threatened both Akihito and Miwa in order to get his lover separated from him.  Then if they went against the already established plan it would endanger both Akihito and Miwa more than they already were.  It also meant that Akihito knew or at least suspected that this was a trap set for him, and was willing waking into it.  Was his boy just being rash?  Or was there more to it than that?  At least Akihito had sense enough to request that it be Kirishima with him for this endeavor. 

“Fine then,” Asami conceded.  “I’ll not argue with you.  But if this goes sour, you find a hole to hide in that’s out of the way.  Understand!  Let Kirishima deal with it.”

Akihito laughed.  “You know that’s what I’m best at,” the young man replied as he nodded to Kirishima and headed toward to door to leave.

“In return,” Asami called after him.  “When you get back, I’ll give you your first _real_ lesson in the proper use of a tie.”

“Yeah right, bastard,” Akihito called over his shoulder as he was shutting the door.  “You’ll have to catch me first.”

Asami turned to Souh as the door clicked shut.  “I want everything in place and ready to go.  Double check all our information.  I don’t want a single thing to go wrong tonight.”  Not waiting for an answer, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Kirishima.

“Yes, Asami-sama?” Kirishima’s voice answered when the line connected.

“Don’t let him know about our plans.  I don’t want him getting in the way, so keep a close eye on him.  He’s hiding something about the meeting tonight,” Asami replied.  “Don’t let him get hurt or do anything stupid.  Once he finds out about Miwa there’s no telling what he’ll do.”

“Understood, sir,” Kirishima finished as Asami disconnected the phone with out another word.  Looking at the young man reflected in the mirror in front of him Kirishima sighed as he drove out of the garage and into the evening’s traffic.  It would be hell keeping the boy in line once he found out that Miwa was being held at the meeting sight.  He wasn’t looking forward to the job.  He had come to appreciate the young man’s spark despite the trouble it had caused him over the years.  He had also come to admire the fierce loyalty the boy had demonstrated during this ordeal. 

Akihito sat in the back of the limo fidgeting with his tie again.  He was uncomfortable wearing such things.  He had paid attention to the tone of Kirishima’s voice as he spoke to Asami on the phone.  It was all he had to go by seeing as it was a rather one-sided conversation.  Then again, it normally was.  He could see the other man watching him through the mirror.

“He wants you to make sure I don’t do anything stupid when I see Miwa at the warehouse, doesn’t he?” Akihito asked, smiling at the unrestrained surprise on the other’s face.

Kirishima couldn’t find a response.  All he could do was force his eyes forward and to the road as he drove.  It wouldn’t do to have an accident before they were to arrive at the designated meeting.  _How the hell does he know?_ Kirishima asked himself.  He knew the boy was good at ferreting out information, but he didn’t know he was this good.

“Nakamura called me this morning to tell me himself,” the young man said answering the guard’s unasked question.  “He told me not to tell anyone, or she would get hurt,” he laughed bitterly.  “But I guess he didn’t figure on Asami’s information network.  I don’t think anything escapes that man’s notice."  Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his seat as he ran his hand through his hair.  “That explains why it was so easy for me to convince him to allow me to do this with just you and not that herd of black suits he had crowded into our apartment earlier.”

“If I may ask,” Kirishima questioned.  “Why me?  Wouldn’t it have made more sense to take Hayato with you?  After all, he is your personal guard.”

“It would make more sense, wouldn’t it?” Akihito mumbled.  “That is,” he continued, “if it were just me involved.  But this is bigger than just me.  I…” he hesitated staring out the window, “I can take care of myself.  But Miwa…” his voice trailed off, refusing to finish the thought as he continued staring out the window at the passing city all lit up in the night. 

“Asami-sama won’t allow her, or you, to be hurt.  Trust in that,” Kirishima said trying to encourage the young man.

“I know that,” Akihito snapped.  “I know that,” he repeated.  “And Asami trusts you.  He trusts you with his very life.  And we both know that man, bastard that he his, doesn’t give his trust lightly.”

Silence filled the limo.  Akihito gave up fidgeting with his tie and resigned himself to staring out the window at the passing city skyline.  He knew everything would be all right.  There was no way that Asami would let it end any other way.  He knew from experience just how tenacious that man could be when someone he cared for needed him.  He’d proven it in Hong Kong when Fei Long had taken him.  Akihito sighed.  Though he didn’t like it, he had no choice but to put his trust in his lover.  _I’m not strong enough to do this myself_. 

“Takaba-san?” Kirishima’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.  “We’re here.”

Hesitantly Akihito stepped out of the limo and followed Kirishima towards the warehouse.  _Why the hell must these stupid, shady-type assholes always use the abandoned warehouse motif?_ he asked himself.  _It’s so cliché…  Then again, Asami used a similar place to lure me in and catch me that first time_.  The young man shook his head at the memory.  The two of them had come a long way since their first meeting.  Even he didn’t quite understand how they turned out the way they did.  But what he did know was that he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  The older man was undeniably a part of himself now.  There was no denying that Asami owned him, body and soul.  _Maybe that’s why I gave his name as mine.  Is that what I really want?  To be his completely?  Both in body and in name?_  Akihito shook his head again.  This was not the time to be having an internal debate regarding his relationship with Asami.  He had other more important things to worry about at the moment.  Forcing all other thoughts aside, Akihito stepped through the door Kirishima was holding open for him.

Inside the warehouse was dimly lit making it hard to see the far corners of the large, empty room and in the center, in the only well lit area, stood a man he could only assume was Nakamura.  In front of the man and facing Akihito, blind folded in her now dirty pink nightgown, tears streaming down her terrified face with one of Nakamura’s hands firmly holding her shoulder the other stroking her hair in mock affection, stood Miwa.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	12. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown! Finally, the conflict comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, lovelies, this is not the end of the story. We still have a few loose ends to tie up before things will be done. 
> 
> For those of you that may still be confused as to the difference between Nakamura and Ishida, there is none. They are the same person. Nakamura is the fake name Ishida used to hide from Asami. However, since this chapter is entirely seen through Akihito's point of view, I use Nakamura throughout since Aki doesn't know about this.

“You really did come, Takaba Akihito-kun,” Nakamura said warmly.  “How noble of you.  And how foolish.”

“I didn’t come because of you”

“Really?  Then why did you come?”

“I came for Miwa.”

“And what if I don’t want to return her?” Nakamura said with a predatory tone as his hand ran through Miwa’s hair pulling it back from her tearstained face, his fingers caressing her face as they moved.  “She really is such a sweet little thing.”

“Aki-nii!” Miwa whimpered as she tried to turn her head away from those terrible fingers.  Trapped as she was by Nakamura’s other hand, she couldn’t move very far.

“Get your filthy hands off her!” Akihito shouted.

“Now, now, Takaba-kun,” Nakamura said as he pulled Miwa closer to him ruthlessly.  “Be polite.  This isn’t how you conduct a business meeting, now is it?”  His hand, finished with Miwa’s hair, joined his other hand settling on the girl’s shoulder so that they both rested on the collar of her nightgown forming a lose circle around the very base of her neck. 

“Business meeting my ass!” Akihito continued angrily seeing those hands as they were resting lightly on the girl’s shoulders.  They were too close to her neck for his comfort.  “You have no real interest in the orphanage or the money, do you?  And it’s not Miwa or me that you want either.”

“Really?” Nakamura questioned.  “And what is it that I really want?”

“Asami Ryuichi,” Akihito said firmly.

“Now you have my interest.”  Nakamura’s hands stilled, stopping their caressing of Miwa’s face and hair.  “And how do you plan on giving me what I want?”

“Give me Miwa, and I’ll make sure you get him.”

“You’d betray your lover for a little girl?”

“I’d betray the world for her.  Now hand her over.”

Nakamura laughed softly.  “Do you honestly think that I’m stupid?” he asked. 

_Do I really have to answer that?_ Akihito bit back his response.  Now was not the time to antagonize this man.  Especially as he eyed Nakamura’s hands tightening around Miwa’s neck.  “No,” Akihito replied, trying to calm the man down.  “In fact, with the way you’ve managed to pull this much off…” he let his voice trail off, unwilling to finish the sentence.  It galled him to have to say this much.

Nakamura nodded his head, his hold on Miwa’s neck loosening.  “At least you recognize my value,” he began, his hands moving away from her neck and to the edges of her shoulders instead.  “That man didn’t.  He refused to see what I could do to improve the value of his company.”

“Is that how you know him?” Akihito asked refusing to use Asami’s name in the case that it would upset Nakamura more.  “You worked for him?”

“That doesn’t matter any more.  I’m going to fix what went wrong.  Then I’ll have what I should have had then.”

“And what is that?”

Nakamura sighed.  “Again, that doesn’t matter.”

“Then at least tell me this much… Why Miwa?”

“Her father got in my way three years ago.  Because of him, I lost everything!  I thought I had covered everything up so well that what I was doing wouldn’t be found.  But Morita wouldn’t let up.  He had to discover where the money was going.  He couldn’t let it go.  I had no choice but to do it.  It was either him or me.”

“But why Miwa?” Akihito insisted.  “She’s just a child.  What did she do to deserve this?”

“She was just a way to get _his_ attention.  I couldn’t get you, so I had to turn on the girl and that pathetic excuse of an orphanage that he placed her in.”

Akihito’s rage snapped at hearing this.  How dare he!  He was using her as bait?!  All because he could ‘t get to me?!  “Bastard!” he shouted as he took a step forward.

“Now, now, Akihito-kun,” Nakamura said calmly as he drew his gun.  “Don’t do anything rash.  I know that for you it may be a difficult thing to do.  But honestly.  Think before you do something to piss me off.”

Akihito took a step back, raising his hands in resignation. 

“Good boy,” Nakamura said. 

Aki cringed inwardly at the sound of those words coming from someone other than Asami.  “You have me, now,” he began calmly.  “You don’t really need her anymore, do you?”

Nakamura tilted his head as if considering the implications of Akihito’s statement. 

“True,” Nakamura said.  “You are his weakness.  Having you would make it easier to bring him down.”

Akihito laughed. 

“What is so funny?” Nakamura asked, annoyed.

“I am _not_ his weakness,” Akihito responded firmly.

“Really?  Last I heard, Asami had a hard time protecting you.  Why, even Fei Long managed…”

“That is a totally different story,” Akihito interrupted.  He was not going to sit here and discuss past events with this man as if they were two old men sitting out on the front porch.  “I got myself into trouble that time.  I’ve learned since then.”

“And yet you came here willingly.”

“Yes, I did.  And what does that say to you?”

“That you are a fool,” Nakamura raised his gun, pointing it between Akihito’s eyes.

From the side, both men could see as Kirishima raised his own gun, intent on Nakamura.  Akihito waived his hand, stopping Kirishima from shooting the man immediately.  He didn’t want Miwa caught in the middle of a gunfight.  Looking around and considering his options, he tried to think of a way to remove the girl from the situation.  Sadly, nothing came to mind. 

“Smart boy,” Nakamura said confidently.  “Your guard dog wouldn’t be able to shoot me before I shot you,” he laughed.  “Or do you not trust him?”

“I trust him completely,” Akihito replied.

“Oh you do?  And exactly _how_ did he _earn_ your trust?”

“He did nothing to earn it.”

“Then how do you know you can trust him?  Hmmm?”

“I don’t need to know,” Akihito replied, not liking the underlying implications to Nakamura’s tone.  “Asami trusts him.  That’s all I need.”

Nakamura’s eyes burned with anger at the mention of Asami’s name.  “Asami, huh?  Well, that bastard’s had his time.  Now it’s time for someone else to be on top.  His time is up,” he snarled as he cocked his gun.  “And so is yours.” 

Akihito glared at Nakamura, refusing to flinch.

Nakamura squeezed the trigger.

A loud shot rang out through the warehouse.

Miwa dropped to her knees, screaming, her hands to her ears, sobs wracking her small frame.

Akihito reached down to pull the sobbing girl away from Nakamura’s writhing frame.  “Shhhhhh,” he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest.  “It’s alright.  The bad guy can’t hurt you now.  The monsters are gone.”  He looked over her head to where Kirishima still stood, his gun still trained on Nakamura as he writhed on the floor, clutching his bleeding, shattered hand. 

“You’re the fool,” he said, looking to Nakamura.

In a last ditch effort, Nakamura tried to reach for his gun but was stopped as Kirishima slammed his foot into the man’s ribs, all the while keeping his gun pointed at the man’s head.  “I wouldn’t, if I were you,” he warned with a deadly voice as he chambered another round.  “I should put a bullet through your head right now,” he continued.  “But lucky for you, Asami-sama would be most annoyed with me if I denied him the pleasure of killing you himself.  Slowly.”

“You are correct in assuming that, Kirishima,” Asami’s voice rang from behind.  Miwa stopped crying at the sound of his voice.  “Akihito, take her to the limo,” he continued.  Laying a hand atop Miwa’s head, he ruffled her hair gently.  “Akihito will keep you safe for now,” he told the girl.  “I’ll be with you in a little bit.  I promise.”

With out a word, Akihito turned and left the warehouse for the limo he knew was waiting outside.

“You should have kept hidden, Ishida,” Asami said firmly as he advanced on the man still lying on the floor in pain.  “You would have lived longer.”  Turning to Kirishima he said, “Clean this mess up and escort our guest to his new living quarters.  And make sure he’s comfortable until I can find the time visit.” 

Kirishima nodded, pulling his cell phone from his pocket to begin giving orders to his subordinates.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


	13. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito comes to a revelation, and so does Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the final chapter, but it is not the end. (I miss-counted the number of chapters needed, originally, but don't worry, there is more -- just not in this part).

Akihito shifted Miwa in his arms in order to free one of his hands so that he could keep his balance as he slid into the waiting limo.  Miwa had taken refuge in his arms and held on to his neck as if she was afraid he would leave her without a moments notice.  He held her tight in an attempt to reassure her, though it seemed to not be working.  As he settled her across his lap he noticed a bit of pink tucked into the corner of the seat with them.  _He thought of everything_ , Akihito laughed picking up the teddy bear. 

“Here you go, little one,” he said handing her the bear.  Her eyes lit up on seeing her prized, pink teddy bear.  Unhooking one of her arms from Akihito’s neck, she pulled the bear to her chest snuggling closer to both it and Akihito.  _What’s taking him so long?_ Akihito asked himself looking out the window towards the warehouse he had just left.  Asami had said that it would only be a moment before he joined them in the limo.  Having noticed Miwa had finally stopped crying, Akihito looked down at his small charge to see her face buried in her pink teddy bear, her eyes staring vacantly out the window towards the warehouse they just left.  With a sigh he turned his own gaze back to the warehouse.  He too was anxious to see Asami.  It had been a long night and he wanted nothing more than to be in the presence of his lover. 

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Satisfied that Kirishima could handle the situation presented to him, Asami pulled out his cell phone.

“Yes, Asami-sama,” Souh’s voice on the other end picked up immediately.

“We’ve retrieved Miwa.  We’ll be returning to the orphanage soon.  Let Inoue-san know.”

“About that Asami-sama,” Souh replied hesitantly.

“What is it, Souh?”

“I’m afraid to tell you that earlier tonight, Inoue-san collapsed.  She’s currently at the hospital.”

“What?!  Why was I not told about this?”

“Inoue-san told us not to tell you, sir,” Souh cleared his throat uncomfortably.  “She said that you had enough to deal with and that under no circumstances were we to notify you until your business was done.  She said she didn’t want you to worry unnecessarily…”  Souh cleared his throat again.  “She was rather,” Souh cleared his throat a third time, “ _adamant_ about it, sir,” he added after another awkward pause.

Asami couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Souh, one of his most trusted and formidable guards cowed by the old woman.  “Very well then.  Make arrangements for Miwa to visit her tomorrow.  Until then she will stay at the penthouse.  Have one of your men bring some of her things over tomorrow morning.  She’ll need some changes of clothes and another nightgown.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

After giving a few last minute orders, Asami made his way to the limo.  Hayato stood near the car waiting.  As he opened the door, Asami watched as Miwa’s expression changed from a disturbingly vacant stare to one of relief and pain.  Before he could even get himself seated in the limo properly, she flew from Akihito’s arms, a flurry of dirty pink ruffles, her precious teddy bear dropping to the floor abandoned as her sobs renewed.  She clutched at the lapels of his coat much as she had done three years ago when he had pulled her from that pile of futons in the wake of her parents’ murders.  His rage burned.  This was the second time that Ishida had caused this little girl such pain.  It was unforgivable, and he would suffer for it.  There would be no third time. 

Turning his thoughts to Miwa, he attempted to calm himself as he comforted her.  “Shhhhhh,” he whispered in her ear.  “I’m here.  I’ll always be here,” he rocked her gently in his arms. 

Akihito reached down and picked up her discarded bear and handed it to Asami, watching as the older man took the bear and tucked it under the little girl’s arm.  She still refused to let him go, her sobs quieting, but far from subsiding.  The sound was heart-wrenching.  And though the sight of her being held so gently by Asami was endearing, it was equally painful.  No child should have to go through such an ordeal especially one as innocent and pure as Miwa.  Akihito did not envy Nakamura his fate.  In fact, there was a small part of him that was disappointed that Asami would not allow him to see the man’s end even though he knew it was for the better that he distanced himself as much as possible from his lover’s dark world. 

 _But just how far could I distance myself now?_ he asked himself.  No matter how you looked at it, he had crossed that line between darkness and light and he had done it willingly.  Of his own free will he had played a part in the bringing down of Nakamura, making himself as much an instrument of that man’s death as was Asami.  But, try as he might, Akihito could not bring himself to regret his decision.  It was for family.  It was for both his lover and for Miwa.  Could that be considered wrong?  All he wanted to do was protect what he had come to love most. 

 _No_ , he thought to himself, _it is not wrong_.  He had finally found that he had the strength to protect what was his.  _I’ll be damned if it’s wrong_.  Akihito laughed softly to himself.  Was this what Asami felt each time he went out to deal with “business”?  He knew the older man had no real family of his own.  What Asami had he had built for himself.  His power.  His wealth.  His organization.  All of it was of his own creation and will.  _Does he feel the same way, even in the smallest degree, about the men under his command?_   Akihito looked at his lover with a new understanding.  _How did I ever miss this?_   Yes, his lover was a ruthless, and at times merciless man.  But now, in light of this new understanding, Akihito could in no way call him heartless.

Asami looked up from Miwa who was now asleep in his arms to find his young lover staring at him, the look in his eyes unidentifiable.  Something had changed, he was sure about it.  What it was, he could not discern.  Though he could tell that it wasn’t for the worst, neither could Asami decide if it was for the better.  What he could tell, though, was the light in his boy’s eyes had changed.  It wasn’t a dramatic change.  It was subtle.  Nor was it a darkening.  There was still no shadows dimming that exquisite fire Akihito possessed.  It was more like a refining, or a tempering like one would give to steel in order to make it stronger.  Still, he couldn’t quite identify the change and he found that disturbing.  _Maybe he’s tired_ , Asami thought to himself.  He sighed at the thought.  It had been a long night for the both of them and he wanted nothing but to go home, fuck the boy into unconsciousness and then fall into oblivion himself.  Sadly there were other things that needed to be dealt with first tonight.  Though he had assigned trusted men to clean out Ishida’s command center, he wanted to make an appearance himself.  He needed to send a message to anyone else who tried to defy him, who tried to take what was his.  He would, by no means, allow it.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Akihito stood in the hallway of their apartment, watching as Asami tucked Miwa into the bed in the guest room.  He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to see something like this again, so he wanted to commit the image to memory.  Moments later, Asami joined him. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her while you’re gone,” he said reassuringly. 

Asami gave him a curious look.  He hadn’t said anything about going back out. 

“You didn’t have to say anything,” Akihito answered his lover’s unanswered question.  “I know this is far from over.  You may have taken down the man in charge, but he still has men that follow him.  Men that will try to cause problems as long as they still have some hope of retribution.  And I understand that you can’t let that happen.  Not when it means that Miwa and Inoue-san are still in danger.”

Asami was speechless as the younger man wrapped his arms around him, laying his head against his chest. He understood now what was different about Akihito’s eyes.  The boy was now completely initiated into his world.  Even though Ishida wasn’t dead, he would be by the end of the week and Akihito knew that.  He also knew that although he would have no actual physical hand in that death, he had been an instrumental part in bringing that man to his end and had accepted his responsibility for it.  Asami took a step back, his hands on Akihito’s shoulders.  With one he raised the boy’s face to look deeply into those eyes, praying he was wrong.  Those fierce, stubborn eyes looked directly back at him, refusing to look away shattering those prayers.  It was their stubbornness that saved him from going mad at the sight.  They were still the same strong eyes he had fell in love with.  And surprisingly, despite the circumstances, they had not lost their purity.  They had, however, matured.  He opened his mouth to say something only to find it quickly covered by Akihito’s hand.

“Go take care of what you have to, you persistent asshole.  Let me go to sleep for once,” he said sarcastically as he tried to push the older man away. 

Asami laughed.  Nothing had changed.  His boy was still his boy.  Grabbing Akihito by the back of his neck, he pulled his young lover into a deep, heated kiss.  “I promise to not be too late,” he said breathily as he broke the kiss.  “Don’t forget, I still have to teach you how to properly use a necktie.  Your first lesson is tonight.”

“Yeah, right.  Bastard.  Like I’m going to wait for you.  I’m tired and I’m going to bed,” Akihito succeeded in pushing him away and walked to the bedroom.

“Make sure you wait up for me,” Asami called as Akihito shut the door.  He thought he could hear one last epithet hurled his way as the door clicked shut.  _Yes_ , he thought, _that spirit will never be broken_. 

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

A shrill scream broke through the silence of the night waking Akihito from his sleep.  He had been sleeping well, not as well as he had liked, but well enough.  Despite his bravado earlier, he truly wanted the warmth of Asami in the bed next to him.  With out a second thought, he threw the covers off and ran from the room at the sound of that scream.  In moments he was down the hall shoving the door to Miwa’s room open.  Not bothering to even turn on the light, he rushed to her side.  There was just enough light from the window that he could see her shaking form clutching her bear among the folds of her blankets.  She had burrowed again.  Only tonight, the nightmares wouldn’t stay away.  Gently he scooped her up into his arms, reassuring her all the while.  Making sure that they didn’t forget her precious pink bear, he walked back to the master bedroom and laid her down in the middle of the mattress.  He continued to reassure her as he pulled the blankets over the both of them but her cries would not stop. 

It seemed to take forever for her to cry herself to sleep.  Once she did, however, Akihito could not find sleep himself.  His heart was racing though he wasn’t sure if it was with anger.  Oh yes, he was angry.  But it was an entirely different feeling to wake up to Miwa’s screams in the dead of night.  Something in the experience set him on edge making sleep impossible. 

Finally sleep did claim him.  At least, he thought it had.  It was a restless sleep and every little noise woke him.  Miwa, however, remained soundly asleep and firmly attached to his side as she clung to him, whimpering occasionally in her sleep.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Asami quietly shut the door behind him.  All the lights were off in the apartment, and he assumed that Miwa was still sleeping.  The events of the evening had taken far longer than he thought they would and he was sure his boy was also asleep as well.  Laying his suit jacket across the back of the sofa as he passed it, he slowly loosened his tie, slipping it from his collar with a predatory smirk as he proceeded to the bedroom.  He would just have to wake his young lover up.  Though he was exhausted, he felt the need to hold Akihito.  It wasn’t just a wild, passionate, lust-filled desire that possessed him.  It was the need to feel the boy was still there.  He had heard just how close his rash young lover had come to being killed tonight, and it pissed him off.  It also touched something else in him, something he thought long buried.  Akihito had put himself at risk like that for him and for his family.  He would have to have a talk with the willful photographer.  But first he was going to tie the boy to the bed and fuck him awake, then fuck him into unconsciousness. 

Opening the bedroom door, he stopped dead in his tracks, his tie forgotten in his hand.  There, lying in his bed, were both Akihito and Miwa.  From the looks of things she had had another nightmare.  She was clutching to Akihito’s t-shirt, curled up against him like she was with him that night at the orphanage.  Though he should have been raging at the fact that the poor girl was now traumatized beyond what she had been already, something in the gentleness of the scene before him calmed that rage before it could boil.  _I’ll let him off the hook tonight,_ Asami thought to himself as he lay the tie down on the nightstand next to his side of the bed and began to change.  Pulling on a pair of sleep pants, he crawled beneath the covers and lay next to Miwa.  The warmth of both his lover and his sister had already spread through the sheets so there was no need for him to warm them up himself.  For a moment, he stroked the back of Miwa’s hair, assuring himself that she was indeed unharmed and alive.  Then, without hesitation he reached down to where Akihito’s hand lay and laced his fingers through his young lover’s. 

Everything else could wait until morning.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


End file.
